ACEPTANDO EL AMOR
by NikitaHoney
Summary: Aceptar que uno esta enamorado es muy difícil al punto de negarlo pero si dejas pasar la oportunidad de amar, alguien más puede aparecer y quitarte ese amor que tanto te empeñas en rechazar, ¿será demasiado tarde? ¿será que alguien te puede ayudar a develar esos bellos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, aquí de nuevo con una idea que cruzó mi mente hace unas horas cuando hablaba con un primo mío acerca de los jóvenes titanes, también es muy fan de ellos y pues me dio algunas ideas para este fic.

OJO: Este fic será mi primera historia larga, así que por favor espero su compresión.

Agradezco los comentarios de Virginia y MrRayney fueron positivos y constructivos, ahora a partir de ello voy a empezar a mejorar estas historias para que puedan encontrarlos a gusto para su lectura.

 **Disclaimer:** Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC Comics, solo tomo a los personajes para poder escribir algo bonito, eso sí aparecerá algún personaje sacado de mi imaginación para que le dé sentido a esta historia, espero les guste.

 **ACEPTANDO EL AMOR**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NO TE NECESITO**

Era un día normal en la torre de los titanes, Robin estaba buscando pistas acerca de Control Fenómeno que estaba dando problemas, Cyborg estaba puliendo a su bebe, Starfire tratando de cocinar comida terrestre para su querido novio Robin, Raven en la sala leyendo un libro y Chico Bestia viendo TV, oh no, no, esperen, Chico Bestia no estaba viendo TV, él no se encontraba en la torre, al menos no dentro de ella, él estaba afuera, en la playa donde una vez pudo tener la grata compañía de la hechicera del equipo.

Chico Bestia sentado en una de las rocas mientras pensaba en muchas cosas que tenían que ver con su amiga de cabellos violetas, ese día hace unas horas habían enfrentado a Cinderblock, Plasmus y Overload fue un trabajo muy difícil pero lograron derrotarlos y él estuvo feliz ya que su querida Raven no había sufrido daño porque él pudo interponerse antes de que Cinderblock la atacará sin embargo lo que ocurrió después no se lo esperaba.

 _ **\- ... Flash Back ... -**_

Habían terminado con los monstruos y era hora de que los llevarán a prisión, Cyborg se encargaba del traslado de los prisioneros mientras que Robin estaba con Starfire verificando que estuviera bien, Chico Bestia vio a Raven y literalmente se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo, todos observaron la escena con normalidad, ya se les había hecho familiar esas muestras de cariño que tenía el mutante hacia la hechicera pero ninguno espero esta reacción:

-¡Aléjate de mí Chico Bestia!-dijo con un tono duro

Chico Bestia por supuesto no hizo caso, luego pudo sentir como era arrojado por los poderes de Raven y la miró sin entender que sucedía

-No me abraces más y la próxima vez no me salves, no necesito que me salves, no necesito nada de ti- dijo de manera mordaz y atemorizante

-Pero Rae.. Raven yo, yo solo…quería protegerte- dijo Chico Bestia con un tono de voz muy sutil y lastimero

-Pues yo no necesito que me protejas, además como puedes proteger a alguien considerando lo débil que eres.

-Pero, pero…yo-Chico Bestia trataba de explicarle que no quería que a ella le sucediera nada pero las palabras no podían salir de manera coherente.

-Entiende de una buena vez, ¡NO TE NECESITO CHICO BESTIA!, no necesito de tu compañía, ni de tus estúpidos chistes, ni de tu protección, es más no necesito ni que me dirijas la palabra-dijo la gótica para luego abrir un portal que la llevaría directo a su habitación en la torre.

Todos se habían quedados sorprendidos con la actitud de la gótica, pero el que no solo estaba sorprendido sino también muy lastimado en sus sentimientos era Chico Bestia que sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y unas enormes ganas de llorar ya que la chica de sus sueños y anhelos lo acababa de tratar de una terrible forma.

 _ **-….Fin del Flash Back…-**_

Y ahora se encontraba ahí sentado mirando las olas del mar golpear fuertemente mientras que los recuerdos lo atormentaban, Raven era la única que había logrado que él tuviera esa gran necesidad de proteger y sin embargo ella no quería eso, él quería decirle tantas cosas acerca de lo que sentía por ella y cuando paso el tiempo él se estaba haciendo ilusiones de que eso algún día por muy lejano que fuere se diera pero no, simplemente con su actitud le demostró que nada de lo que él estaba esperanzado en creer iba a hacerse realidad y eso le dolía mucho, pero ya que él la amaba tanto y no quería que ella se enojara decidió que lo mejor era cumplir con lo que le había pedido y al final solo dijo:

-Si no me necesitas, está bien Raven; te amo tanto que si tú quieres que me aleje de ti con el dolor de mi alma lo haré pero siempre velaré por tu bienestar aunque sea de lejos, y aunque me duela dejarte de hablar, de abrazar y de proteger lo haré para que tu estés tranquila.- mientras que de sus ojos de color esmeralda salían unas lágrimas traicioneras.

 **Continuará...**

Por favor díganme que les pareció, ¿les gusto? O tal vez ¿no fue de su agrado?, hay algún aporte que quieran dar, estoy abierta a escuchar sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa, otra vez yo, espero que estén muy bien, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, siempre se les agradece los comentarios.

 **Nota:** Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Sin más preámbulos el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **INDIFERENCIA**

En la noche todos los integrantes de la torre se encontraban en sus habitaciones respectivamente y cierta hechicera no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana.

 _ **POV Raven**_

- _Se lo merecía, si, se lo merecía, Chico Bestia puede ser muy asfixiante y hostigador además quien le dijo que teníamos tanta confianza_ \- pensaba Raven tratando de justificar su comportamiento de esa mañana.

 _-Si hice lo correcto, así aprenderá a no tener ese tipo de confianzas conmigo-_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo para luego acostarse en su cama y poder dormir tranquilamente.

 _-_ Mañana todo será igual, él lo habrá olvidado y seguirá siendo el mismo infantil que me molesta a diario _-_ dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo e inconscientemente así lo deseaba ya que él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y su compañía junto con sus muestras de afecto se le hacían necesarias para tener un buen día.

-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo, Cyborg preparaba el desayuno de los titanes excepto el de Chico Bestia porque es vegetariano además de que todavía no hacía acto de presencia para desayunar.

Ninguno de los presentes había comentado nada de lo ocurrido ayer para evitar la molestia de la chica gótica que tomaba una taza de té mientras veía como Starfire y Robin se lanzaban miradas cómplices llenas amor, escena que por supuesto le incomodaba ya que no podía tolerar mucho los sentimientos dulces y melosos, y aunque nadie lo notara la ausencia del chico verde la estaba impacientando, quería verificar lo que ayer predijo, eso de que todo iba a marchar igual que siempre.

Chico Bestia había pensado mucho en todo lo que sucedió ayer y sabía lo que debía hacer para que su querida Raven estuviera tranquila así que mentalizando todo ello fue hacia el living donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Al entrar a la primera que vio fue a la hechicera de su corazón sentada tan bella como siempre y antes él hubiera ido a desearle buenos días de manera enérgica pero ahora solo dijo:

-¡Buenos días amigos! Y luego se dirigió al refrigerador, saco tofu y un poco de leche de soya e hizo lo menos pensado se sentó en medio de Cyborg y Starfire, cosa extraña ya que siempre se sentaba al lado de Raven pero desde hoy muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

Raven aunque no lo demostraba se encontraba muy desconcertada, ¿donde estaba el buenos días más sincero solo para ella y el que se sentase a su lado con una sonrisa?

Todos los demás titanes observaban pero no dijeron nada para no causar incomodidad dentro de la hechicera como del mutante.

El desayuno se estaba dando en completo silencio hasta que Cyborg intervino y comenzó la conversación.

-Chicos por favor, no nos olvidemos que en tres días más iremos con el alcalde de Jump City para inaugurar las nuevas alarmas de la ciudad, además de algunos sistemas de seguridad creados por mí-dijo con sonrisa socarrona.

-Sí, es cierto titanes, tenemos que hacernos presentes, queremos que las personas sepan que cuentan con nosotros para proteger la ciudad-dijo Robin de forma enérgica.

-Oh eso es glorioso novio Robin, veremos a la gente que siempre salvamos-dijo una emocionada Starfire.

-¿A qué hora tendremos que ir a ese lugar ese día?-dijo Raven fastidiada, ya que ella no le gustaban esos eventos donde tenían que ver a la gente y menos hacerlo de forma pública, suficiente tuvo con el reconocimiento que le dieron en Tokio.

-A las nueve de la mañana tenemos que estar ahí, así que por favor no se levanten tarde y eso lo digo por ti Chico Bestia, siempre duermes demasiado-advirtió el líder al titán verde.

-Si eres muy ocioso Chico Bestia, el tiempo que duermes demás deberías emplearlo en entrenar-dijo Raven solo para que Chico Bestia la viera y comenzaran una pelea como siempre.

-De acuerdo, me levantaré temprano-dijo mirando a su líder, ignorando el comentario que hizo Raven.

Luego todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, un silencio muy tenso e incómodo.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron muy rápido, no hubo villanos que quisieran atacar la ciudad por lo que fueron unos días muy tranquilos para nuestros héroes, ahora solo faltaba un día para la inauguración a la que asistirían.

Ese día Raven no quiso salir de su habitación, no quería cruzarse con Chico Bestia, antes lo hubiera hecho para que no la molestara pero ahora no quería verlo porque él lo único que hacía era ignorarla por completo, bueno si le hablaba pero solo lo necesario, apenas unos monosílabos y solo cuando estaban con los demás en la misma habitación de lo contrario él no le decía nada.

-Maldita sea mañana es el dichoso evento –dijo mientras emitía un bufido de molestia, aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas.

- _Maldito Chico Bestia no me quiere hablar, quiere ignorarme como si fuera una pared. Ni una mísera invitación para jugar sus estúpidos videojuegos o para ir a caminar me_ _ha hecho, no interrumpe mis meditaciones o mis lecturas, no me ha abrazado por cualquier cosa_ \- pensaba Raven con frustración pero mientras más lo pensaba más culpable se sentía por la actitud que había tomado Chico Bestia para con ella.

Todos esos pensamientos de angustia por más que quisiera reprimirlos la abrumaban, sabía que el distanciamiento que habían tenido la deprimía y aun así no quería admitir que necesitaba de su presencia y su cercanía para mantenerse bien emocionalmente.

Todos en la torre hacían sus respectivas actividades, Cyborg verificaba los últimos detalles de las alarmas y los sistemas de seguridad.

Starfire y Robin veían unas películas en el living de la torre, estaban abrazados y felices, disfrutando de su compañía mutuamente.

Pero en la habitación de Chico Bestia solo había dolor y amargura, y eso no solo era provocado por la hechicera de su corazón sino porque ese día recordaba uno de los acontecimientos más tristes de su vida.

-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en una de las bancas del parque, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules veía la noticia más importante que aparecía en el periódico, en la primera plana decía que los jóvenes titanes estarían en el centro de la ciudad el día de mañana y esa noticia estaba acompañada de una imagen de los héroes de Jump City.

-Al fin te encontré Chico Bestia, o debería de decir…Gar- dijo a la vez que acariciaba la imagen del titán en mención y en sus labios aparecía una bella sonrisa.

 **Continuara…**

Bien hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, ya saben que cualquier corrección, consejo, critica déjenlo en los comentarios, yo feliz de leerlos y así tratar de mejorar la historia.

Contestando a MrRayney, gracias por la apreciación de la historia (me encantan tus historias), en cuanto a la edición de la historia pues la hago ahí mismo en la página de fanfiction, no sé si puedes hacerme alguna recomendación, te lo agradecería mucho. En cuanto a lo del título si, tienes razón razón ahora que lo analizo, es que siempre en el colegio, universidad o donde sea me han dicho "los títulos se hacen en mayúscula" y es la costumbre pero tu consejo me servirá para futuras historias, muchas gracias.

Cuídense, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa, espero que todo les este yendo de maravilla, hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que espero estén disfrutando mucho, para que entiendan el inicio les dejo un pedacito del capítulo anterior.

 _ **NOTA:**_ Los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva.

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

… _En la habitación de Chico Bestia solo había dolor y amargura, y eso no solo era provocado por la hechicera de su corazón sino porque ese día recordaba uno de los acontecimientos más tristes de su vida…_

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **UN ANIVERSARIO DOLOROSO**

Garfield Mark Logan no existía, ahora solo era Chico Bestia un superhéroe que pertenecía a los jóvenes titanes, el chistoso del grupo, el más llamativo por su piel de color verde, el que podía convertirse en animales de todo tipo, desde pequeñas criaturas hasta bestias de tamaño descomunal pero adentrémonos en su personalidad, Chico Bestia el titán más inmaduro según muchos, el que no tenía problemas, el que solo sabe sonreír y hacer malos chistes, pero nadie sabía que el lloraba muchas noches en su habitación y sobre todo en esta fecha, ya que fue un día como hoy en el que él perdió su alegría, su tranquilidad y parte de su vida cuando perdió a su familia; odiaba esa fecha con todas sus fuerzas porque lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, él estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras sostiene entre sus manos un retrato con la fotografía más hermosa del mundo pero que al verla solo le causaba dolor y culpabilidad.

En esa perfecta imagen estaba la familia Logan mostrando sus bellas sonrisas, la palabra "felicidad" era la única que podía describir aquella obra de arte familiar, a la vez que Chico Bestia observa la foto miles de recuerdos llegaban a su mente, desde los paseos, cuando estudiaba junto a ellos, cuando jugaba, cuando sonreía y los veía sonreír pero también recordaba como es que se había convertido en un mutante, como sus padres lo observaron cuando su piel y su cabello se tornaron de color verde y todo lo que sucedió después que fue una gran tragedia, su familia muriendo en un accidente mientras navegaban y él al ser solo un pequeño e inexperto niño de 8 años no pudo salvarlos con sus poderes.

Cuanto más recordaba más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos esmeraldas y más sollozos nacían de su garganta que trataba de ahogarlos en su almohada, todo ello lo desgarraba por dentro y le dolía no poder compartirlo con nadie.

Así entre recuerdos bellos pero también recuerdos muy dolorosos y tristes, él se quedó dormido.

-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin llegó el día, hoy iba a ser la inauguración de las alarmas de la ciudad junto con los sistemas de seguridad creados por el titán robótico del equipo además de que la gente podría ver a los héroes de la ciudad de Jump City y darles un reconocimiento por tan sacrificada labor.

Se encontraban en el living Robín, Starfire, Cyborg, incluyendo a Chico Bestia que se había levantado más temprano por pedido de su líder, pero la que no hacía acto de presencia era Raven.

-Bien titanes ya que todos estamos listos, vamos a la inauguración, no queremos llegar tarde.-dijo Robín impaciente.

-Esperemos a nuestra amiga Raven, ella aún no se reúne con nosotros, iré a ver porqué se está tardando-dijo Starfire a su novio con el fin de que la esperaran.

-Chicos apurémonos, mi bebe está listo para hacer su entrada triunfal en medio de la multitud, ayer lo pulí toda la tarde-dijo Cyborg emocionado por presumir a su lindo auto.

-De acuerdo mientras más rápido comencemos con esto, más pronto terminaremos y podre volver a la torre y meditar- dijo Raven haciendo acto de presencia en la sala y esperando "inconscientemente" que el titán verde la saludará como antes.

-Bueno ya vámonos o como dice Robín llegaremos tarde-dijo Chico Bestia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Todos le hicieron caso y salieron rumbo a la inauguración.

-.-

En Jump City, la gente ya se había conglomerado en la plaza principal donde había un estrado que iba a ser utilizado por los titanes, toda las personas están emocionadas porque verían a los superhéroes que a diario los defendían de todos los villanos que habían y llegaban a la ciudad, con ellos se sentían seguros.

En la primera fila frente al estrado estaba una joven ansiosa, esperando por la llegada de los héroes, más específicamente por uno de piel verde, ella quería verlo, quería tenerlo cerca, estaba tan emocionada, por fin lo podría ver. Miraba constantemente la hora, eran las 8:30 am., en la noticias dijeron que toda esa ceremonia seria a las nueve por lo que todavía faltaban unos minutos para que hicieran acto de presencia y no importaba que ocurriera, ella esperaría, esperaría por verlo a él.

-.-

Los titanes estaban camino a la plaza principal de Jump City en el auto, no, en el reluciente auto T.

Cyborg por supuesto esta de conductor, a su lado esta Robín y atrás estaban Chico Bestia, Starfire y Raven respectivamente.

-Oh amigos estoy tan feliz porque podremos proporcionarles a los habitantes de esta ciudad muchas artefactos de seguridad creados por nuestro amigo Cyborg además de que los tendremos tan cerca y nos daremos mucho cariño y cantaremos juntos y yo les cantare la canción tamaraneana de la amistad y ….- estaba diciendo una eufórica Starfire.

-Star, no cantaremos - interrumpió Robín - estamos yendo allí para poder brindar objetos de seguridad y también para que la gente sepa que siempre estamos con ellos, por favor no vayas a cantar si, volviendo a la torre cantaremos todo lo que tú quieras- dijo lo más amable que pudo ya que no quería que su novia se enojara o aun peor, se pusiera triste.

\- De acuerdo novio Robin, pero prometes que cantaremos cuando volvamos a casa-dijo Star con sus ojitos que derretirían al más duro corazón.

-Lo prometo Star-dijo Robín ya que su corazón estaba completamente dominado por la bella tamaraneana.

-"Si lo prometo Star", que cursi te has vuelto Robín, jajajajaja –dijo Cyborg entre risas

\- Cállate Cyborg-dijo el líder totalmente sonrojado por los comentarios de su amigo.

Y así fue la pequeña conversación de los titanes, Chico Bestia y Raven no decían ni una sola palabra, no querían, no tenían ánimo; de vez en cuando la gótica miraba al mutante de manera furtiva pero lo veía como perdido en sus pensamientos y lo sentía triste, y claro que no le gustaba ver que sus ojos reflejaran tanta tristeza, la deprimía.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar se dieron cuenta de que tal vez la plaza iba a estar llena y no iban a poder llegar con el auto T así que decidieron dejarlo estacionado cerca de ahí, con todas las alarmas que tenía e ir caminando el tramo que les faltaba, fueron por la parte trasera del estrado para que nadie los viera y evitar el alboroto de la gente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron ahí, atrás del estrado, se encontraron con el alcalde, que era un viejito bonachón y muy amable, lo saludaron y el alcalde subió a la tarima para dar inicio a la inauguración.

Al iniciar la ceremonia, el alcalde se manifestó con micrófono en mano.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Jump City, es un honor para mí estar el día de hoy junto a los héroes de esta ciudad- dijo mientras que la gente gritaba emocionada – Estos jóvenes que tienen una sacrificada tarea que es la de proteger a la ciudad de todo peligro, además de que nos traen unos sistemas de seguridad modernos y alarmas que nos permitan manifestarles directamente si hay algún problema, con ustedes los jóvenes titanes-dijo a la vez que en el estrado aparecían los cinco superhéroes y se ponían en una línea para que la gente los pudiera ver.

La gente los veía y aplaudían entusiasmados y agradecidos ya que muchos habían sido salvados por ellos; la chica que estaba esperando con tanta ansia su llegada, vio al cambia formas del equipo y su mirada se ilumino.

- _Por fin te encontré Gar, por fin estaré contigo de nuevo_ \- pensaba mientras que sus ojos zafiro brotaban lágrimas de emoción y sonreía dulcemente.

Mientras en el estrado los titanes ante las muestras de afecto del público solo atinaban a hacer reverencias y saludarlos, excepto Raven que parecía abrumada con todo ello.

Chico Bestia que había cambiado de cara de ayer a hoy para nadie note su tristeza ademas de que todos aquellos aplausos y agradecimientos lo hacían sentirse mejor; él ignoraba que una persona entre la multitud lo estaba esperando con gran anhelo.

 **Continuara…**

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, de verdad espero que les esté gustando la historia ya saben que cualquier recomendación la pueden dejar y yo siempre al pendiente para poder mejorar.

Cuídense mucho, besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa, primero que todo, una disculpa por demorar en actualizar el capítulo, he tenido muuuchas cosas pendientes pero aquí estoy, retomando la historia; este es el cuarto capítulo y espero que les guste

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **¡SALVADO POR UNA PRINCESA DE HIELO!**

Todas las personas reunidas en la plaza de la ciudad estaban a la espera de las palabras de los héroes.

Alguien tenía que dar las palabras para comenzar con toda aquella ceremonia, el líder estaba encargado de comenzar con el discurso hacia los ciudadanos por lo que el alcalde le dio el micrófono a Robín para que pueda comenzar con su discurso.

Robín cogió el micrófono para poder hablar pero la verdad siempre ha sido muy introvertido por lo que se le hacía muy difícil hablar en público, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar ese discurso.

-Bien, bueno…hola a todos los ciudadanos de Jump City, como saben nosotros somos los jóvenes titanes-dijo Robín de una forma muy tonta ya que todos los presentes sabían muy bien quienes eran – Estamos aquí porque nuestro compañero Cyborg ha creado unas alarmas que nos permitirán saber si hay problemas en Jump City, serán instalados en lugares estratégicos y poco a poco se irán implementando –explicaba el líder del equipo.

Cyborg al ver que el líder titán estaba sudando y tartamudeando de forma continua decidió coger y micrófono y salvar la situación.

-Hola amigos de Jump City, es para mí todo un honor estar con ustedes el día de hoy y poder presentarles mi magistral trabajo de seguridad, es lo último en tecnología….-mientras Cyborg hablaba la gente hacia todo tipo de exclamaciones, Robín y los demás veían sorprendidos como Cyborg manejaba la situación y hablaba con total libertad en frente de las personas.

Entre la multitud, la bella chica de ojos azules no dejaba de mirar a Chico Bestia, toda esa ceremonia se le hacía eterna, ya quería que terminara para poder acercarse, su mirada estaba tan clavada en el mutante del equipo que no se dio cuenta que la titán de cabellos violetas se había percatado de las intensas miradas que le daba aunque Chico Bestia era ajeno a todo ello, él estaba viendo a su compañero robótico.

 _-¿Quién es esa chica?, ¿Por qué está mirando tan intensamente a Chico Bestia?, ¿Se conocerán_? – Pensaba Raven – _Uhmm bueno…no me interesa-_ pensó pero aun así volteo y vio que Chico Bestia no se había percatado de las miradas de la desconocida y volvió la mirada hacia la rubia y vio que lo veía con ¿anhelo? Y eso le causó incomodidad y molestia, aunque no entendía porque le causaba cierta molestia que esa chica mirara al cambia formas del equipo.

Todos escuchaban atentos a Cyborg mientras que él contaba como patean traseros a diario.

-Y así fue como vencimos a la hermandad del mal y sus aliados, fue muy difícil pero juntos lo logramos- y las personas escuchaban atentas y emocionadas.

El alcalde le hizo una señal a Cyborg para que terminara con su relato y hagan la inauguración de las alarmas, lo que él entendió inmediatamente.

-Bien, a lo que vinimos, es hora de que probemos que tan efectivas serán estas alarmas – vieron que Cyborg sacaba un control con un botón verde y varios lugares en el centro de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar y a tildar con una luz verde al igual a la del control.

-Bien amigos, aquí en mi poder tengo el control, el cual en el momento que presione este botón todas las alarmas instaladas hasta el momento quedaran activadas para que puedan usarse en favor de la seguridad de todos ustedes – dijo al mismo tiempo que los demás titanes se acercaban a para poder inaugurar todo aquel despliegue de seguridad.

Todos tomaron un poco del control y cuando Cyborg iba a presionar el botón, unos láseres destruyeron las alarmas y luego el control que estaba en manos de los titanes, todo fue muy rápido y todas aquellas pequeñas explosiones generaron mucho humo por lo que la gente comenzó a correr para salir de la zona de peligro, desde todo ese humo solo se escuchó un ¡Titanes al ataque! por parte del líder.

La primera en salir a la superficie fue Raven para que con sus poderes pueda disipar todo ese humo y al disiparlo pudieron ver de quien se trataba:

-¡Johnny Rancid!-exclamaron los titanes pero se sorprendieron más al ver que no estaba solo, tenía una nueva mascota y esta vez no era un perro grande, era un dragón mecánico enorme.

\- ¡Oh no!, ahora tiene mascota nueva – dijo Starfire sorprendida.

\- ¡Y su nueva mascota arruinó mis creaciones! – dijo Cyborg indignado.

Rancid se encontraba en su motocicleta a un lado de su nueva adquisición con una sonrisa triunfal por haber destruido los sistemas de seguridad.

-Jajajajaja, hola titanes, por sus caras veo que no esperaban mi visita en su tan ventilada "inauguración", aunque la pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué es lo que planean inaugurar? si no hay nada jajajajajajajaja.

-Ahhggrr maldito, esas eran mis creaciones, puse todo mi empeño en crearlas para poder defender la ciudad y ahora tu vienes con tu robot y arruinas todo- dijo un colérico Cyborg.

-Rancid esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, pensé que habías aprendido tu lección cuando te derrotamos junto con la hermandad del mal – dijo Robín

-Pues ya vieron que no, y así como ustedes destruyeron a mi preciado Rex, yo destruí sus tan proclamadas alarmas con la ayuda de esta preciosura –dijo el motociclista mientras palmeaba al dragón mecánico.

Mientras que los titanes tenían un enfrentamiento verbal con el villano, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia ayudaban a las personas a salir de la zona y poder dejarlas en lugares seguros.

Entre tanto la rubia que esperaba al titán verde se escondió tras el estrado en el que estuvieron los titanes, por más peligroso que eso fuese, ella quería permanecer cerca del cambia formas.

Cuando al fin el equipo estuvo junto y en posición de ataque:

-Bien fue mucha explicación por el momento, es hora de que conozcan el poder de esta belleza – dijo Rancid - y para que no le sigan diciendo mascota nueva, su nombre es Lancett – explicó a la vez que cogía un control y le daba órdenes y Lancett empezó a lanzar muchos rayos láser

Los titanes esquivaron los ataques de la bestia mecánica que lanzaba muchos rayos laser de sus ojos, y luego Rancid manipulo otra vez el control del robot haciendo que este escupa fuego con gran magnitud, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia trataban de esquivar y atacar a Lancett pero era prácticamente imposible, era muy resistente a las starbolts de la tamaraneana, al cañón sónico del titán robótico, a los conjuros y poderes de la hechicera y a las embestidas del cambia formas en su forma de dinosaurio.

Robín decidió atacar a Rancid para quitarle ese control de la mano y terminar con todo eso pero no la tenía fácil ya que el villano se encontraba en su motocicleta, Rancid al ver que iba a ser perseguido por el chico maravilla activo el identificador de voz que tenía para poder controlar a Lancett con su voz.

Chico Bestia convertido en un tiranosaurio intentaba embestir y hacer caer al robot pero no lo conseguía.

-Lancett muéstrale lo que es bueno, activa tu patrón M - le ordenó Rancid e inmediatamente de su boca comenzó a salir gas lacrimógeno.

Chico Bestia al exponerse a toda esa cantidad de gas lacrimógeno tuvo que destransformarse y alejarse tosiendo desesperadamente, Raven que había presenciado todo ello y veía como Chico Bestia estaba ahogándose por tanto humo, tosiendo y frotándose los ojos por el ardor que sentía, quiso ir y ayudarlo pero antes de que pudiera llegar Starfire lo ayudo, lo cargó y se lo llevó lejos del lugar.

Cyborg intentaba buscar el punto débil de Lancett disparando su cañón sónico a distintas partes de su cuerpo robótico sin éxito alguno ya que parecía que esa cosa no tenía puntos débiles.

Robín había llamado a su motocicleta con el trasmisor que tenía y así pudo iniciar su persecución contra Rancid, aunque el motociclista podía ver todo lo que hacía su mascota por una pequeña pantalla instalada en la moto y así seguía dirigiendo a su bestia robótica.

-.-

Raven al ver que no pudo ayudar a Chico Bestia decidió ir y ayudar a Cyborg que tenía muchos problemas.

-Azarath Metrion Zintos – le lanzó su conjuro e hizo una pequeña explosión alrededor de Lancett pero al disiparse todo el humo vieron como el dragón mecánico seguía intacto.

-Lancett fuego directo a los titanes, quiero que los rostices – ordeno Rancid y la bestia obedeció y le lanzó una tremenda llamarada de fuego a Cyborg y Raven, la hechicera pudo reaccionar a tiempo y crear un campo de protección.

Mientras Starfire llevó a Chico Bestia hasta el parque que estaba cerca de ahí y desde donde podían presenciar toda la pelea de sus amigos, lo apoyó en el tronco de un árbol.

-Recupérate amigo Chico Bestia, nosotros lucharemos contra esa horrible criatura- le dijo y luego se alejó volando para poder llegar donde sus amigos y ayudarlos.

-.-

La bella rubia que había visto todo, estaba muy preocupada, quería acercarse a ver al chico verde y cuidarlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio que este se reincorporaba y se levantaba para ir a luchar.

Chico Bestia se sentía muy mareado ya que todo ese humo causo estragos en sus sentidos tan agudos pero aun así quería ir ayudar a los demás, y también aunque sea de lejos cuidar a la persona más valiosa de su corazón.

-.-

Robín seguía con la persecución a Rancid, no lo podía atrapar, era muy veloz con esa motocicleta además aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese villano tenía mucha habilidad para conducir.

Rancid que había visto como Raven salvó la situación con su escudo protector, así que le dio nuevas órdenes a Lancett.

-Lancett, ataca a la rara del grupo, a esa chica Raven pero por la espalda, no le des tiempo a crear ningún tipo de protección.

-.-

Los tres titanes que habían estado luchando contra la bestia mecánica ya estaban exhaustos y aun así seguían luchando.

Lancett que ya tenía sus órdenes, esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar a la chica gótica.

Chico Bestia llegó al lugar de la contienda pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había percatado ya que se encontraban luchando arduamente, pero la primera que lo vio fue Starfire.

-¿Qué haces aquí amigo Chico Bestia?, te dije que tenías que reponerte.

Al escuchar esto Cyborg y Raven voltearon para ver y reprender al mutante, ese fue el momento perfecto que Lancett encontró para lanzar sus rayos laser a Raven, sin embargo:

-Ouuu – lo único que sintió Raven fue un fuerte empujón que hizo que se cayera y golpeara y en el lugar que antes ocupaba estaba Chico Bestia que había recibido todo el impacto del rayo láser sobre él, todos observaron sorprendidos, pero la más sorprendida era Raven.

-.-

Rancid al ver esto por la pequeña pantalla enfureció y le ordenó a Lancett.

-Lancett cambió de planes, rostiza al amiguito verde, ¡AHORA! – dijo Rancid

-.-

Lancett al tener en la mira a Chico Bestia que se había quedado tendido por el impacto del láser pero aun consiente, preparo y lanzo su llamarada de fuego hacia el cambia formas.

Ninguno de los titanes pudo reaccionar a tiempo, todos se habían quedado consternados por la acción de Chico Bestia de salvar a Raven, pero de la nada se escuchó:

-NOOOO! GARY! – y apareció un bloque de hielo que protegió a Chico Bestia del lanzallamas de Lancett.

Todos Starfire y Cyborg voltearon y vieron a la chica rubia con los ojos llorosos y los brazos levantados con un aura celeste alrededor de sus manos que eran los poderes de hielo que habían salvado la vida de su amigo.

Raven al verla la reconoció, era la misma chica que observaba a Chico Bestia con mucha intensidad.

-.-

Johnny Rancid al ver como falló otra vez el ataque de Lancett, frenó y se enojó por como habían podido salvarse de los ataques de su dragón mecánico olvidándose que estaba siendo perseguido por líder de los titanes.

Robín llegó donde Rancid, lo enfrentó y lo atrapó, tomando el control de la mascota robótica y destruyéndolo.

-.-

Mientras que todos se quedaron viendo a la chica rubia, hasta que vieron que los ojos activos de color rojo de Lancett se apagaron entendiendo que su líder ya había atrapado al villano y desactivo a esa cosa.

Sin embargo la muchacha no bajaba la guardia y seguía protegiendo a Chico Bestia con la pared de hielo.

Chico Bestia por su parte quería levantarse y agradecerle a quien fuese, ya que le salvó la vida, por lo que se incorporó lentamente, Cyborg se acercó a ayudarlo y lo levantó, al darse vuelta Chico Bestia para poder agradecerle.

Él levantó la mirada y al verla un sentimiento extraño invadió su corazón.

- _Esos ojos, esas facciones, es imposible, no…no puede ser verdad_ – pensó Chico Bestia, su cara reflejaba la confusión y extrañeza al ver a esa chica, todos lo notaron, principalmente Raven.

Al verlo de frente, la emoción le ganó, tanto tiempo esperando para estar cerca de él y así que sin más fue y se lanzó a sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo

Chico Bestia no salía de su asombro, no correspondía a su abrazo pero tampoco la alejó

Ella al darse cuenta de ello y acordándose también de que hace un rato había sufrido los ataques de ese robot solo atinó a decir: ¿Gary te encuentras bien?

En ese momento, solo en ese momento en que escucho ese apodo, ese nombre, reaccionó, solo había una persona en este mundo que podía llamarlo de esa manera, pero era imposible, no podía ser; con temor él dijo su nombre.

-Ge..gene..ge…genevive – dijo aun sin poder creerlo.

Ella solo asintió y en ese momento el la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y ella le correspondió feliz lagrimas se acumularon en sus bellos color esmeralda y sin reprimirse más, lloró.

Mientras que los titanes presenciaron ello sin decir una sola palabra, estaban sorprendidos con la aparición de esa chica y aún más sorprendidos con la reacción de su amigo Chico Bestia.

 **Continuara…**

Por fin el cuarto capítulo para ustedes, hasta aquí que les ha parecido, ¿les gusta?, a mi particularmente me emociona mucho escribir esta historia, ya verán que pasa en el capítulo siguiente.

Hasta la próxima, besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa, espero que estén teniendo una excelente semana, hoy les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **EL INTERROGATORIO**

Los titanes se encontraban en el living de la torre T, Chico Bestia se encontraba de pie aunque tenía muchos moretones y el cuerpo adormecido por los medicamentos que le aplico Cyborg, nadie había dicho nada de camino ahí, la joven se encontraba con ellos.

Robín se había reunido con ellos y le habían contado todo lo que sucedió, todos observaban con curiosidad a la bella muchacha, ella se sentía intimidada con todas las miradas que le daban.

El líder comenzó con el interrogatorio, bien dinos ¿quién eres tú?

\- Y bien ¿quién eres tú?, ¿de dónde conoces a bestita? –le pregunto Cyborg totalmente intrigado, había aguantado mucho para hacer esas preguntas y ya era hora, todos querían saber ello, TODOS.

-Si amiga de cabellos dorados, nosotros tenemos mucha curiosidad por conocerte hasta ahora solo sabemos tu nombre-dijo Starfire emocionada, la verdad es que ella esperaba ser amiga de la chica nueva.

-Es que planeas no decir nada, te están preguntando ¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde viniste?, ¿Por qué apareciste de la nada? –dijo Raven totalmente molesta, y la verdad era que desde que la había visto observando a Chico Bestia esa molestia había nacido y ahora saber que lo conocía no ayudaba en nada a su humor.

-¡YA! Déjenla tranquila, no se metan con ella, el único que puede hacer preguntas aquí soy yo – dijo Chico Bestia enojado por tanto hostigamiento a la chica. –Genevive vamos a mi habitación, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar – le dijo y con ello el la tomo de la mano y ella solo se dejó llevar.

Todos los titanes vieron como se iban y desaparecían entre los pasillos de la torre, no podían salir de su asombro, nunca antes habían visto esas actitudes en Chico Bestia, él nunca lloraba de la emoción o se enojaba por ver como le preguntaban a alguien pero con esa chica todo era diferente.

Cierta dama oscura tenía una sensación en el pecho que no la dejaba en paz, cuando vio como la tomo de la mano y salió con ella del living algo dentro de ella se encendió, pero lo disimulo muy bien fingiendo que no le importaba.

-.-

Genevive se encontraba en la habitación de Chico Bestia, la verdad es que estaba agradecida de que la haya salvado de todo el interrogatorio de sus amigos.

Chico Bestia por su parte estaba muy confundido, aunque no lo decía abiertamente dudaba que fuera ella en verdad.

-Gar yo... – Genevive intentaba iniciar una conversación con el chico.

-¿Cómo es posible?, solo dime ¿cómo es posible que tu estés aquí?-dijo Gar realmente desconcertado.

-Bien, Gar todo esto aunque no lo creas empezó cuando…. – Y así Genevive le cuenta a Gar toda la historia que él tan ansioso esperaba saber.

-.-

Los titanes seguían en el living, Starfire y Robín sentados en el sofá, Cyborg en la cocina comiendo grandes cantidades de carne y Raven leyendo un libro cerca de una de las ventanas de la torre.

\- Ya han pasado más de dos horas, y ellos aún no salen, ¿que tanto se estarán diciendo novio Robín?- dijo Starfire preocupada.

-No lo sé Starfire, pero hay que dejarlos solos, la verdad es que ellos parecían muy necesitados de esa charla.-le explico Robín a su enamorada.

-Pues yo no sé pero a mí me da la impresión de que esa chica es muy importante para bestita, será ¿que ella fue su novia en la patrulla? o de algún otro lado-dijo Cyborg pícaramente, la verdad que es el sería muy feliz si su amiguito tuviera una novia.

Raven al escuchar la explicación de Cyborg, volteo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y sin siquiera pensar bien, habló.

-El hecho de que la haya defendido o que hayan ido a su habitación para conversar no significa que haya sido alguien importante en su vida, sobre todo en su vida amorosa – dijo Raven en un tono duro y escueto, la verdad es que ni ella misma entendía porque estaba contestando así.

Los demás que la escucharon por un momento pensaron que ella iba a convertirse en Rage ya que les pareció haber visto los cuatro ojos de color rojo por un momento.

-Lo que Raven dice tiene sentido también, no solo por el hecho de que Chico Bestia haya cambiado un poco con su llegada implica que sea alguna ex novia – dijo Robín tratando de calmar un poco la tensa situación que se había creado.

Pero como Cyborg era un experto en sacar de las casillas a los demás, siguió insistiendo en el tema y defendiendo su teoría.

-Pues a mí sí me parece que esa chica es alguien importante, más que eso, me parece ellos tuvieron algo que ver, no es posible tanta protección solo porque sí, además ella apareció en el momento preciso para salvarle la vida lo que quiere decir que estaba ahí por él –dijo Cyborg de manera erudita, como si hubiera resuelto el mayor de los enigmas.

-.-

Genevive y Chico Bestia seguían con su conversación, la verdad es que él no esperaba enterarse de todas esas cosas mientras la escuchaba, lagrimas brotaban de sus bellas esmeraldas.

Luego de toda la explicación de cómo llego hasta ahí, otra interrogante vino a la cabeza de Gar.

-¿¡Y cómo es que tu…? – Chico Bestia trataba de preguntarle por sus poderes pero no sabía cómo decírselo, así que indico sus manos como si fuera algo evidente.

-Ahh, ¿como es que yo obtuve mis poderes congelantes?, bien esa es otra historia – le dijo dulcemente.

-Quiero oírla –le dijo Chico Bestia de manera decida.

-Está bien, esto paso cuando…-Y ahí comenzaba otra explicación acerca de cómo obtuvo sus poderes de hielo mientras que el escuchaba atento.

-.-

Un silencio tenso e incómodo se instaló en el living luego de que Cyborg diera su última explicación, Raven parecía analizar la idea y mientras más lo pensaba, más inquieta se ponía.

Starfire tan dulce e inocente como solo ella podía ser, dijo algo que termino por acabar con la paciencia de la chica gótica.

-Yo si apoyo la teoría de nuestro amigo Cyborg además según las costumbres de su planeta si alguien se lleva a una persona a su habitación es porque van a hacer el glubsbork, por lo que tal vez ellos estén…-Robín le tapó la boca antes de que su novia siga diciendo cosas sin sentido y también porque ya se había percatado de que la hechicera estaba al límite de su paciencia.

Raven al escuchar el comentario de su amiga tamaraneana, sintió como de lo más profundo de su ser brotaba un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para ella, sentía que Rage iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, sus años de meditación la estaban ayudando, de lo contrario su demonio hubiera aparecido hace mucho.

-Bien, sea lo que sea, no es asunto nuestro, es solo problema de Chico Bestia – dijo Raven queriendo dar por terminada esa absurda discusión.

Todos entendieron y decidieron dejar ese tema por la paz y por su bienestar, no entendían el porqué de la actitud de su amiga.

-.-

En la habitación de Chico Bestia solo se podía ver a dos figuras entrelazadas en un abrazo, un abrazo con el que se expresaban todo lo que se habían extrañado y todo lo que se habían necesitado.

El mundo no era tan cruel con Chico Bestia, que el destino le haya traído a Genevive era muestra de ello, sentía que iba a explotar de la felicidad, sentía que le habían devuelto una parte de su vida.

Luego de un tiempo se soltaron lentamente, la verdad es que se sentía muy bien ahora que estaba con Gar, su protección le había hecho mucha falta.

-Bien Geny, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, quiero presentarte, quie…-y de repente Chico Bestia se quedó callado, recordando y sabiendo cómo eran los de su equipo, no quería que incomodaran a Genevive y que ella contara toda la historia otra vez por lo que tuvo que pensar en algo rápido. -Bueno Geny aún no diremos nada de ti, primero quiero hacer una que otra cosa, lo único que quiero que sepan por el momento es que ahora eres la razón más importante de mi vida.

Ella solo asintió y lo abrazo, no quería separarse de él ni un solo minuto, era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Luego de un rato salieron de la habitación del cambia formas y fueron directo al living.

-.-

Todos en el living habían retomado lo que estaban haciendo, Robín y Starfire seguían en el sofá, abrazados y riéndose de unas cosas que decía la tamaraneana, Cyborg seguía en la cocina pero ahora haciendo una lista para ir al supermercado ya que había comido tanto que dejo sin alimentos a sus amigos y Raven seguía junto a la ventana con su libro pero la verdad es que no le prestaba atención, solo lo tenía para que sus amigos no le dijeran nada.

Y entre los pasillos se escuchaban risas, eran Chico Bestia y Genevive, de pronto estuvieron frente a los titanes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos los observaban y eso a Genevive le incomodaba, tanto que se puso tras de Chico Bestia para esconderse y él al darse cuenta de ello la trajo nuevamente a su lado y le dijo:

-No, no temas, ellos no son malos solo son curiosos, además estás conmigo y yo te defiendo si-tan dulce y suave como podían salir las palabras de sus labios.

Raven observaba todo ello y sintió tristeza, ese tono de voz tan dulce y suave él solo lo había empleado con ella cuando quería calmarla o quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien y a ella le agradaba oírlo aunque nunca lo admitiera pero ahora escuchar ese mismo tono pero para darle confianza a esa chica lo único que le producía era malestar.

-Amigos hoy es un día especial, muy pero muy especial, la vida quiso traerme de vuelta a una persona muy valiosa para mí, es para un placer presentarles a Genevive, la razón más importante de mi vida.-dijo Chico Bestia emocionado y feliz, él quería que sus amigos aceptaran a Geny en su casa.

La muchacha solo atinó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras que los chicos los veían y no podían creer que Chico Bestia este diciendo cosas tan bonitas sin ningún tinte de broma en su voz, vieron por fin a un Chico Bestia serio pero feliz, su mirada lo decía todo.

En la cabeza de la hechicera solo se repetía: "la razón más importante de mi vida", era como un eco de su mente.

-Bueno es un gusto conocerte Genevive, no sabíamos que Chico Bestia tuviera una n…, una persona tan importante en su vida a parte del equipo o de la patrulla condenada – dijo Robín tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

-Si bonita, es un placer tenerte con nosotros, yo soy Cyborg y soy el chico más inteligente y divertido del equipo – dijo mientras le extendía la mano y ella acepto.

-Oh es glorioso tenerte con nosotros amiga – y Starfire al ser tan efusiva fue y envolvió en uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes.

-Star gracias por tan efusivo recibimiento a Geny pero es mejor que la sueltes, no está respirando –dijo Chico Bestia tratando Starfire soltara a Geny ya que la chica rubia había cambiado de color.

-Oh si, lo siento – dijo Starfire apenada.

-Ahhh no…te…preocupes, estoy…bien-dijo Genevive tratando de recuperar el aire.

Cyborg y Robín voltearon a ver a Raven y ella al sentir sus miradas tuvo que unirse al grupo.

-Uhmm bien – Raven no sabía cómo tratar a la chica, ni que decirle, su sola presencia la incomodaba. – Hola – fue lo único que dijo.

Luego de tan "caluroso" recibimiento por parte de Raven, Chico Bestia quiso hacerle un pedido a su líder.

-Robín quiero pedirte que la dejes quedarse con nosotros por favor – le dijo lo más delicado posible.

-Chico Bestia tu bien sabes que hemos tenido problemas por recibir a personas que no conocemos aquí, lo que pasamos con Terra es un ejemplo de ello, confiamos en ella y fue nuestra perdición, lo lamento pero no, no se puede quedar.

Genevive al escuchar esto entristeció pero entendía que Gar debía obedecer órdenes además de que su vida de superhéroe así lo ameritaba

-Entiendo y sé muy bien lo que paso cuando Terra estuvo aquí pero a ella nadie la conocía solo confiamos en ella porque nos pareció buena persona pero con Genevive es diferente porque yo la conozco, yo sé quién es, yo me responsabilizo por sus actos- dijo Chico Bestia muy decidido, él no quería separase de la chica ahora que la había encontrado.

-Nadie te asegura que siga siendo la misma que tú dices conocer Chico Bestia – dijo Raven en tono indiferente.

Robín parecía analizar la situación, pero su sentido de peligro no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, luego de lo de Terra se había vuelto mucho más estricto con las personas que visitaban su hogar.

-Pero si bestita dice que la conoce, entonces debemos de confiar en él – dijo Cyborg tratando de apoyar a su amigo.

-Si el amigo Cyborg tiene razón, aunque no confiemos mucho en Genevive, debemos de confiar en nuestro amigo Chico Bestia – dijo Starfire apoyándolo también.

-¿Confiar en Chico Bestia?, el más irresponsable e inmaduro del equipo, él puede confiarle su vida a un villano y él ni cuenta se daría, así que no, no debemos de confiar en su criterio – dijo Raven sin medir sus palabras, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando vio los ojos de Chico Bestia, su mirada reflejaba decepción.

-No creí que tu pensaras eso de mí pero tienes razón, confió en quien no debo confiar – dijo Chico Bestia en un tono herido.

Raven quedó impactada con lo que él le dijo, sintió culpabilidad por todo lo que dijo pero no era capaz de admitir su error por lo que solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

Todos estaban a la espera de la repuesta de Robín y luego de ver todo lo que ocurrió y aunque no lo dijera, de las miradas que le daba cierta alienígena, decidió.

-De acuerdo, se puede quedar pero bajo el cuidado y la responsabilidad de Chico Bestia – dijo Robín lo más imparcial que pudo aunque eso generó la molestia de la gótica.

Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia y Genevive estaban felices por la decisión del líder del equipo.

 **Continuara…**

Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, realmente espero que esta historia vaya siendo de su agrado.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa, espero que todo les esté yendo súper bien, bueno antes de empezar con el fic, mis disculpas, sé que me demoro en actualizar y realmente se me dificulta mucho sobre todo en esta temporada.

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, encontré uno que me hace una sugerencia que la voy a tener en cuenta para uno de los capítulos, siempre es bueno leer sugerencias para esta historia.

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **CONFIANZA**

Ese mismo día en la noche Starfire y Chico Bestia se encontraban ordenando la habitación que iba a ser para Genevive, que se encontraba contigua a la de Chico Bestia, a pedido del mismo porque quería mantenerla cerca para cuidarla.

Genevive estaba con Cyborg en el supermercado ya el titán robótico que se encargaría de hacer la cena y quería preparar algo especial por la llegada de la persona que quiere su amiguito verde.

-Bien Geny, dime ¿qué quieres qué te preparé para la cena? – preguntó ansioso Cyborg.

-Pues no sé, lo que tu desees cocinar para mi estará bien – le contesto Genevive apenada, la verdad es que hubiera preferido ir con Chico Bestia, aún no conocía a los demás titanes y la intimidaban un poco.

-Pero es que quiero preparar algo para ti, es costumbre recibir bien a las visitas que hay en la torre además tú no eres cualquier visita, tu eres alguien importante para bestita y eso te hace importante para nosotros – dijo Cyborg para que le dé más confianza a Geny, la verdad la chica le caía muy bien pero se notaba que era muy tímida y él quería ayudarla y darle seguridad.

-Gracias Cyborg, la verdad es que me siento muy bien de haber encontrado a Chico Bestia y saber que sus amigos son buenos y amigables me da confianza – le dijo en suave y al final le regaló una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Sí, veo que quieres mucho a bestita y me sorprende que él nunca nos dijera nada de ti pero entiendo que quiera reservarse algunas cosas para él – dijo Cyborg más entusiasmado porque veía como Geny iba confiando más en él.

-Yo si entiendo por qué nunca les menciono nada de mí además sé que el pobre Gary ha sufrido mucho pero ahora todo será diferente – le respondió Genevive a Cyborg, la verdad ninguno de ellos imaginarían porque ella nunca fue mencionada por Chico Bestia.

-Hey! Eso es algo que quiero saber, ¿Por qué le dices Gar… - Cyborg estuvo a punto de preguntar a Genevive pero escucharon unos gritos: ¡ESTAN ROBANDO EN EL BANCO!

Genevive miró a Cyborg y él le dijo: quédate aquí, yo me encargo, y salió disparado hacia el banco.

Genevive no le hizo caso a Cyborg y salió tras de él dejando el carrito con compras en medio del pasillo de la tienda.

-.-

Cyborg al llegar al lugar del robo vio a Billy Numeroso multiplicado por 30 cargando bolsas de dinero.

-¡Alto ahí Billy Numeroso!– dijo Cyborg para llamar la atención del villano.

-Oh vaya, miren que tenemos aquí uno de los titanes, saluda Billy – dijo un Billy que estaba en las escaleras del banco a las otras replicas.

-Hola, hola, hola,…, hola – dijeron todos los Billy's del lugar al titán robótico.

\- Me sorprende encontrar a un titán, pensé que con el problema de la tarde, hoy me dejarían robar tranquilo.- dijo el Billy original en medio de las demás copias.

-Si yo también pensé lo mismo,…y yo,…yo también - Y así repitieron todos los clones del villano.

Cyborg al ver a tantas réplicas del mismo villano ya se sentía mareado, así que decidió atacarlos para terminar con el problema rápido.

Lanzó su cañón sónico a las multiplicaciones del villano pero lo único que consiguió fue multiplicarlos al doble.

Los titanes de la torre no hacían acto de presencia y Cyborg ya estaba necesitando a los muchachos, al lugar de la batalla llegó Genevive y Billy al ver a la bella muchacha dijo:

-Pero quien es esta linda niña, hola yo soy Billy Numeroso pero tú llámame Billy – dijo de manera cómica y coqueta.

Genevive no entendía lo que pasaba solo veía a muchos malhechores iguales y a Cyborg luchando contra ellos.

Cyborg al verla la reprendió: Genevive ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el supermercado!

Genevive al sentirse reprendida solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, la verdad era que se sentía como niñita regañada.

-Hey hombre de hojalata, no la trates así – le dijeron varias de las multiplicaciones del villano.

\- ¿Como? – Cyborg estaba más que sorprendido al parecer la muchacha no solo le simpatizaba al cambia formas del equipo sino también al villano numeroso y no sabía hasta qué punto eso sería bueno.

De lo único que se dio cuenta era de que muchas replicas se dirigían a él y lo aplastaban como cuando los jugadores de futbol americano van encima de algún jugador.

Genevive al ver esto intervino para ayudar al titán robótico, materializo y lanzo muchas bolas de hielo sobre los Billy's pero lo único que hacía era multiplicarlos cada vez más.

-Oh! ¡Por qué!, tú también eres una titán entonces tendré que enfrentarte también – dijo un Billy cercano con lágrimas inexistentes en los ojos.

Y muchas replicas se acercaron a ella para atacarla como lo hicieron con Cyborg pero ella creó una pared de hielo que los dejo estampados.

Entre tanto Cyborg había sido capturado por una gran cantidad de Billy's y lo tenían dominado.

Genevive al verlo quiso irlo a ayudar pero Cyborg le dijo: - No vengas, ve a la torre y llama a los chicos.

-No, no te dejare solo, yo puedo ayudarte – dijo Genevive tratando de acercarse para poder ayudar al titán.

-Es que si los golpeas harás que aparezcan más de ellos – le dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Como Genevive bajo la guardia por la pequeña charla con Cyborg, muchas de las réplicas habían ido por detrás de ella y consiguieron atraparla.

-¡Nooo Genevive! ¡Suéltenla! – dio Cyborg totalmente desesperado por no poderla ayudar ya que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Genevive al verse atrapada se desesperó, no le gustaba sentirse así, era como recordar su pasado, acorralada, no, no quería eso.

Tanta desesperación hizo que desatará sus poderes.

-Ahhhhhhhh – fue el grito de Genevive a la vez que congelaba todos los clones y solo dejaba libre su cabeza, al congelar a todos también congelo al original y este como ya no pudo mantener su concentración para multiplicarse por el frio que sentía se vio obligado a volver a unir a todos sus clones en su cuerpo.

Cyborg se quedó impresionado por la forma como Genevive había derrotado al villano y lo había salvado.

Starfire, Robín, Raven y un adolorido Chico Bestia recién habían llegado y observaban la escena con un signo de interrogación en sus mentes.

Billy Numeroso se encontraba congelado y tirado en el piso como si fuese una oruga mientras que Cyborg ya se había incorporado y se encontraba al lado de Genevive.

-Bien Cyborg, explícanos ¿que acabar de suceder? – preguntó el líder.

-¡ ¿Genevive estas bien?! – no importándole el dolor de las heridas en la batalla anterior Chico Bestia fue corriendo donde se encontraba Geny.

-Si estoy bien, pero tú no deberías estar aquí, todavía estas mal herido, tendrías que haberte quedado descansando – le dijo Genevive muy preocupada.

-Yo me repondré en pocos días pero tu ¿estás bien Geny?, y ¿cómo es que permitiste que ella participara en una batalla Cyborg? – dijo primero a Genevive y luego a Cyborg mirándolo con una mirada de reproche.

\- Yo…lo que pasa es que… - trataba de explicar Cyborg pero Genevive intervino para salvar el asunto.

-Fue culpa mía, yo desobedecí a Cyborg y decidí seguirlo porque pensé que necesitaría ayuda – le dijo apenada.

-Y para mí fue de mucha ayuda tenerte aquí Genevive, tú tienes todo el crédito, fuiste tú la que derrotaste a Billy Numeroso – le dijo Cyborg de forma agradecida y sincera.

Todos escucharon atentos a lo que dijo Cyborg y estaban más que sorprendidos de que la chica haya derrotado a un villano por ella sola, ni el mismo Chico Bestia lo podía creer aunque la única que no le veía lo importante de todo ello por supuesto era Raven que sentía que le estaban dando demasiada importancia a un logro tan insignificante considerando que la chica también tiene súper poderes como ellos.

-Bien si eso es todo, ahora vámonos a casa que quiero meditar – dijo Raven en tono indiferente aunque la verdad era que había algo que la había incomodado a sobre manera y era la maldita preocupación que demostró el titán verde al ver a la chica.

\- Raven tiene razón será mejor que nos vayamos y haya nos cuentan como estuvieron las cosas – dijo Robín.

-Si pero olvidamos las compras en el supermercado, ya no podré cocinar nada para nuestra invitada especial – dijo Cyborg de manera dramática.

-No te preocupes Cyborg será para otra ocasión, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es llevar a descansar a Gary y descansar yo también - le contesto de manera dulce.

\- Si Cyborg ahora todos queremos ir a la torre pero llegando allá porque no pedimos una pizza – dijo Chico Bestia lo más razonable posible.

-Me parece una buena idea, entonces vámonos. – dijo Cyborg.

-Si pero antes tenemos que dejar a Numeroso en prisión – dijo Robín.

Y todos asintieron y pasaron por prisión antes de regresar a la torre.

-.-

Al llegar a la torre, Cyborg llamó para pedir una pizza para la cena y Chico Bestia se sentó con Geny en el sofá, la verdad era que tanto esfuerzo había hecho que sus heridas se abrieran.

Robín al ver tan lastimado a su amigo, se preocupó mucho y le pidió a Raven que lo ayudara, esto por supuesto sorprendió a la gótica que no sabía cómo acercarse al mutante.

Raven estaba junto a Robín cerca de Chico Bestia y Genevive, y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ofrecerle ayuda al cambia formas por lo que Robín decidió intervenir.

-Chico Bestia creo que lo mejor será que Raven te ayude con tus heridas – le dijo el enmascarado.

-Gracias Robín pero no creo que sea buena idea, no quiero incomodar además yo solo necesito descansar y estaré como nuevo – contesto Gar a la sugerencia de Robín pero él no quería que Raven se sintiera forzada a ayudarlo, no quería molestar a la hechicera.

-¿Ella lo puede ayudar? – preguntó curiosa Geny observando fijamente a Raven.

-Sí, ella tiene poderes curativos que pueden ser de mucha ayuda para Chico bestia – le dijo Robín a Genevive, creyendo que tal vez ella pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Genevive miró muy sorprendida a la chica, no sabía que tuviera poderes tan importantes como la curación, le quería pedir que por favor ayude a Gary pero sentía que no le caía bien además que parecía ser muy enojona y ese tipo de personas la asustaban así que decidió que mejor era tratar de convencer a Gar de aceptar la ayuda de su compañera.

-Gary por favor, acepta la ayuda de la señorita, no quiero que mañana estés peor, estas heridas están muy feas, por favor, déjate curar si – le dijo en tono casi de súplica, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Chico Bestia miraba como Geny se preocupaba, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era muy intenso, la batalla de la tarde lo había dejado muy mal herido pero no quería incumplir con la promesa de no molestar a Raven, no quería que ella sintiera que era una obligación atenderlo.

Raven estaba muy pendiente de las acciones de Chico Bestia, y ahora mismo tenía un debate mental y lo podía ver porque sus ojos estaban entornados mirando un punto fijo pera también vio como estaba conteniendo gestos de dolor para no preocupar más a los demás por lo que ella decidió dar el primer paso para poder ayudarlo.

-Bien, como sea, Robín puedes ayudarme a llevar a Chico Bestia a su habitación, luego de la curación necesitara descansar y no hacer ningún esfuerzo – explico Raven mirando a Chico Bestia y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, la preocupación que tenía por él se le notaba en la mirada y eso lo pudo notar Genevive.

\- No Raven, en serio, no es… - intento decir Chico Bestia pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Raven enmudeció, una vez pudo tener esa mirada y fue en una de las batallas donde ella lo abrazó de una manera efusiva porque había quedado herido en batalla, una de las pocas veces que demostró preocupación por él y él amaba esa mirada, muestras como esas fueron las que confundieron a su corazón y le dieron falsas expectativas.

\- Continua diciendo que no es necesario bestita y yo mismo te amarrare a la camilla de la torre – dijo Cyborg uniéndose al grupo y tratando de convencer a su amigo para que se deje ayudar.

\- Si, átalo – dijo Robín siguiéndole la corriente a Cyborg. – Haber si así deja de ser tan quisquilloso.

Sin embargo Chico Bestia no estaba haciéndoles caso a sus amigos, él estaba perdido en un par de hermosas amatistas que lo miraban con preocupación y así que de manera mecánica y sin pensar realmente acepto que lo llevaran a su habitación para que Raven lo curara.

-.-

Luego ver la habitación de Chico Bestia, vieron que no era la más apropiada ya que se encontraba sucia y el necesitaba un ambiente limpio y ordenado, comenzaron a pensar en posibles lugares donde puedan acomodarlo para que descanse bien y se pueda recuperar.

-Pues hay que llevarlo a la camilla de sala de emergencia de la torre T – dijo Cyborg como primera sugerencia.

-No, él necesita un lugar más cómodo para descansar además teníamos que haber cambiado esa camilla luego de la última paciente que fue Starfire y su resfriado tamaraniano – dijo Robín recordando el terrible momento que su novia contrajo un virus de su planeta, al cual le llamaron resfriado aunque fue peor que uno.

-Tienes razón Robín, me encargaré de eso después pero ahora ¿donde ponemos a bestita para que descanse?- pregunto el titán robotico.

-¿Si lo dejan en mi habitación? – ofreció Starfire de manera solidaria.

-No creo que una cama redonda sea la mejor opción, además Star ¿tu donde dormirías? - le pregunto Cyborg.

\- Por eso no tengo problemas – dijo Star mirando a su novio y entendieron a qué se refería.

Chico Bestia estaba recostado en el sofá, el dolor de las heridas era muy intenso luego de que Cyborg le aplico esos medicamentos después de la batalla se había sentido mejor pero cuando supo que Billy Numeroso estaban atacando y supieron que Cyborg y Genevive estaban luchando, él se desesperó por llegar con ella y sin importarle mucho se transformó y ese esfuerzo lo estaba pagando ahora.

Raven hasta el momento se había quedado callada, veía a Chico Bestia muy mal y ella podía sentir su dolor, su empatía con él iba mucho más allá de solo saber que se sentía mal porque ella podía sentirlo también, tan perdida que estuvo en sus pensamientos que regreso a la realidad cuando escucho que Genevive hacía una sugerencia.

-¿Y si se queda conmigo en mi habitación? yo lo podría cuidar y hacer que se sienta mejor - dijo Genevive de forma educada y comprometida.

Todos la veían como una muy buena opción, hasta que:

-¡No! - Raven dijo sin pensar, algo dentro de ella se encendía cada vez que oía la voz de la chica.

-Pero por qué no Raven – pregunto el líder titán

-No…porque no, porque…- Y Raven no supo cómo explicar su respuesta.

Chico Bestia por fin hablo e intervino en la discusión.

-Genevive tú necesitas descansar, debes estar agotada – le dijo Chico Bestia a la rubia a modo de explicación.

-¡Exactamente! Ella está muy cansada, intervino en dos peleas hoy día y Chico Bestia necesita de cuidados, no vaya ser que cuando lo esté cuidando ella se quede dormida – explico Raven.

\- Yo estoy bien, yo puedo cuidar a Ga… - intento decir Genevive pero Robín la interrumpió.

\- Bestita y Raven tienen razón Geny, debes estar muy cansada pero si no se queda con Genevive ¿Dónde pondremos a bestita? – dijo Cyborg preocupado ya que veía a su amigo terriblemente mal.

\- Se quedará en mi habitación –sentenció Raven y todos los titanes la observaron sorprendidos.

 **Continuara…**

Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta la próxima.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa, espero que todo les esté yendo muy bien, quiero de verdad agradecer sus comentarios, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, vi una sugerencia y es que los haga más largos y lo voy a tomar en consideración, realmente estoy aprendiendo y si ustedes me ayudan diciéndome que les gusta y que no, me ayudan a crecer y a mejorar la historia. La sugerencia la voy a tomar a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Con respecto a las actualizaciones, yo realmente quisiera actualizar con frecuencia pero no puedo, estoy a mil con mis trabajos y además ahora me cancelaron las vacaciones y eso no me tiene nada feliz ya que planeaba actualizar mucho en mis vacaciones pero ya no las tengo.

Bueno luego de toda esta explicación les dejo el séptimo capítulo que espero les guste.

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **CURACIÓN**

Lavanda y jazmines, una mezcla letal, lealmente maravillosa, es la esencia que estaba disfrutando Chico Bestia ya que hora él se encontraba tendido sobre la cama de Raven; la habitación de la hechicera para muchos podría resultar ser muy perturbadora e incluso para él en un momento lo fue sin embargo luego de que ella lo haya dejado entrar algunas veces, se convirtió en un lugar tranquilo para él.

Raven estaba por entrar a su habitación, el hecho de tener que hablar con él luego de los días sin hablarse realmente era incomodo además ni siquiera sabe cómo llego a sugerir la grandiosa idea de que ella lo cuidará solo lo dijo al azar, sin pensar o eso quería creer hasta que una voz en su cabeza susurró: " _Lo dijiste porque no soportaste la idea de que esa chica, Genevive, cuidará de él, solo tú lo puedes cuidar"._

 _\- ¿_ Qué?, ¿Quién dijo eso? – Raven volteo sorprendida alrededor del pasillo de la torre y no vio a nadie.

Al no encontrar a nadie, Raven decidió ignorar lo que escucho y entró a su habitación, se acercó lentamente hacía el chico, se sentó en la cama y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente pero con mucha dificultad.

-Deja de respirar así, te harás daño – le dijo Raven para darle a entender que ya estaba ahí.

Chico Bestia abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo enfocar borrosamente a Raven, tenía mucha fiebre, estiró su mano como para acariciar la mejilla de la hechicera pero no alcanzó su objetivo por el dolor que le generó, su mano se quedó a mitad del proceso y Raven cogió su mano al ver lo que se proponía hacer y ello generó en la gótica una sensación extrañamente agradable.

-Es…que me…gust..a, me gusta…mucho tu…olor, es…tan…relajante – dijo Chico Bestia en medio de su delirio.

Raven al escuchar eso se tensó, no esperaba que él le dijera eso, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y sus mejillas adquirieron un bello tono color rosa.

Knock, knock, knock, se escuchó en la puerta de la titán y tuvo que volver a la realidad y dejar su ensoñación.

-¿Quién es? - dijo antes de abrir su puerta.

Nadie le contestó así que abrió la puerta, era Genevive que estaba muy preocupada por su querido Gary, su mirada lo reflejaba, Raven al ver a la muchacha sintió de nuevo todo ese malestar que sintió cuando la presentaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Raven en un tono extremadamente secó.

\- Quiero cuidar a Gary contigo, necesito estar cerca de él, me necesita. – le dijo Geny a la hechicera.

\- No, no puedes cuidar de él, yo lo haré – dijo Raven casi en un gruñido.

-Pero porque no, por favor, déjame cuidarlo y tú puedes dormir lo que gustes, no haré ruido, lo prometo- le suplicó la rubia de manera sincera.

\- ¡NO! – Rage estaba a punto de salir, esa chica la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Pero ¡¿por qué no?! Solo quiero ayudarte a cuidarlo. – le preguntó Genevive, quien no entendía la negativa de la heroína.

\- Porque nadie entra a mi habitación sin mi permiso y yo no confió en ti, así que será mejor que te vayas y si ocurre algo les diré a los demás –dicho esto Raven entró a su habitación.

Genevive se quedó de piedra frente a la puerta de la gótica, no esperaba esa respuesta; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía porque esa chica la trataba de esa forma tan mala, como era que Gar podía ser amigo de esa persona, era muy amargada y severa.

Cyborg quien pasaba por ahí vio a Genevive en ese estado y se acercó para ver qué es lo que le ocurría:

-Geny ¿por qué estas llorando pequeña? – le preguntó lo más suave que pudo.

\- Es que…yo quería,...cuidar de Gary pero…pero la señorita Raven no me dejo y me dijo que no podía entrar a su habitación y que no se le hago de confianza – le explicó lo más claro que pudo al titán robótico.

-Así que fue Raven, bien Geny, Raven es la titán menos sociable de los cinco pero no es mala solo que le han pasado muchas cosas en su vida que la obligan a ser así, ganártela no será fácil, para Terra eso fue imposible pero en ese momento Raven tuvo mucha razón para desconfiar de ella, tal vez piense que eres igual que ella, solo dale tiempo – le dijo Cyborg para animarla.

Genevive escuchó atentamente y entendió la razón por la cual la titán de cabellos morados no la aceptaba, ahora más tranquila, una duda invadió su mente.

-He escuchado mucho nombrar a esa chica llamada Terra, me puedes decir ¿quién es ella? – pregunto Geny tímidamente.

-Claro que sí, vamos a la cocina y te cuento si – ofreció Cyborg a lo cual Geny solo asintió y se dirigieron al lugar.

-.-

Raven volvió al lado del cambia formas aún con la imagen mental de la niña en su puerta, realmente su presencia le resultaba desagrable y ver a Chico Bestia mal no ayudaba ya que pensaba que por culpa de la chica él se encontraba en esas condiciones.

- _Por culpa de esa chica, él ahora está así_ – pensó con rabia _-Si no se hubiera empeñado en ir a buscarla, ahora estaría mejor._ Sin embargo se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y recordó que él se había interpuesto en el ataque que iba dirigido para ella, _"es culpa mía, él me salvó a mí"_ pensó _"la que debería estar en esas condiciones soy yo y no él"_ reflexionó.

-Arriesgaste tu vida por la mía a pesar de que te trate tan mal, ¿por qué?– preguntó Raven en su susurró a un inconsciente Chico Bestia.

Al saber que no iba a obtener respuesta decidió que lo mejor era empezar a curarlo, sus manos comenzaron a brillar tenuemente, paso su poder por todo el cuerpo del chico, poniendo especial atención en sus brazos y piernas que estaban muy lastimadas mientras iba haciendo el proceso de curación, veía como la cara del mutante cambiaba y ponía una más relajada, el dolor se iba de a pocos de su maltratado cuerpo.

Una vez culminada la curación, lo tapo solo con una sábana porque todavía tenía fiebre y era mucha, pensó que si lo dejaba descansar él iba a ponerse mejor por su cuenta ya que conocía la rapidez para curarse de algunos males que tenía el cuerpo su compañero.

-.-

En la cocina Geny y Cyborg bebían unas gaseosas ya que era lo único que había en el refrigerador.

-Cyborg puedes contarme sobre esa chica, Terra – le pidió sutilmente la rubia a titán metálico.

-Claro que sí Geny, Terra fue una titán, su poder era el de manipular la tierra, era muy fuerte y muy divertida, fue nuestra compañera por un corto tiempo, aun así le cogimos mucho cariño – dijo Cyborg recordando los gratos momentos con la muchacha.

-¿Fue una titán? Eso quiere decir que ella…- Geny asumía que le pasó algo muy malo.

-Terra ahora solo es una estatua de piedra, su historia fue muy triste, ella no tenía hogar, llegó con nosotros de pura coincidencia y nosotros le ofrecimos un hogar y puesto en el equipo pero ella tenía un problema, no podía controlar sus poderes, todo se le salía de control pero ella creyó que no nos daríamos cuenta y solo se lo contó a Chico Bestia porque le tenía mucha confianza – le explicaba Cyborg

-¿Ella pudo controlar sus poderes en algún momento? – preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, poco después de que se fuera de aquí porque pensó que Chico Bestia descubrió su "secreto", se encontró con Slade, uno de los peores villanos con los que nos ha tocado combatir, él logró convencerla de que se convirtiera en su aprendiz.

Geny solo escuchaba atenta la historia que contaba el titán.

-Luego regreso con nosotros y fue sorprendente como manejaba sus poderes, era como si hubiera practicado muchísimos años y sin embargo se había solo por poco tiempo, al ser nuestra amiga la aceptamos de nuevo con nosotros y se convirtió en una titán, todos estábamos felices.- contaba Cyborg.

-¿Todos? – preguntó Geny.

-Bueno, no todos, Raven nunca confió realmente en ella, siempre estuvo a la defensiva y cuando apareció como toda una experta manejando sus poderes, ella fue la primera en cuestionar como es que había aprendido tan rápido.

-¿La señorita Raven es así con todos? – interrogó una vez más Geny, quería saber un poco más de la hechicera y de su manera de ser.

-Raven es muy complicada Geny, pero no es mala persona solo que su historia es también muy triste y ella lucha día a día por ser mejor que su creador, además solo busca protegernos, somos su familia ahora.

-Entiendo, pero yo me esforzaré por demostrarle a la señorita Raven que yo no soy como Terra, confió en que pronto nos convertiremos en amigas. – expreso con convicción la rubia.

-Bien dicho Geny, pero recuerda que no será fácil. – le advirtió el titán.

-No me rendiré – le contestó de manera decidida la joven.

Cyborg veía con asombro y alegría a la pequeña "amiga" de su querido compañero, la chica poseía una dulzura y una convicción que contagiaba a cualquiera.

-Una pregunta más, ¿Qué tan importante fue Terra para Gary? – preguntó Geny

-Ehmm…ehmm, pues fue muy importante Geny, Terra fue casi su novia. – le contesto el titán con temor.

-¿Casi? – preguntó la chica, sin entender como era eso de casi novios.

-Bueno ella demostraba que él le interesaba y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, bestita se enamoró pero no pudieron ser más que amigos porque Terra reveló sus verdaderos planes como aprendiz de Slade, Gary como tú le dices sufrió mucho después de aquello.

Genevive al oír eso solo agachó la cabeza y se puso a pensar, Cyborg al ver a la chica tan callada se arrepintió de haberle contado la última parte, tal vez ya había metido a su amigo en problemas sin proponérselo.

-¿Geny estas bien?, ¿Geny? – le preguntaba Cyborg a la joven de ojos zafiros.

-Sí, sí estoy bien - le contestó Genevive.

-¿Segura? – pregunto el titán robótico, no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-Sí, bueno es hora que me vaya a dormir, estoy muy cansada y ya que no voy poder cuidar de Gary, lo mejor será que descanse y mañana yo podré atenderlo. – dijo la muchacha.

-Sí, será lo mejor, yo también tengo que reponer fuerzas, la batalla de hoy me dejo agotado.

Dejaron todo limpio en la cocina y Cyborg acompaño a Geny hasta la puerta de su habitación

-Buenas noches Geny.

-Buenas noches y gracias por todo - dijo la tierna chica.

-.-

Eran las 3 am. y todos en la torre dormían, bueno casi todos, la hechicera aún seguía despierta, en una esquina de su habitación leía uno de sus tantos libros y de cuando en cuando veía que su compañero estuviera bien.

-Uhmm…mmm…mmm…ah…no – comenzó a quejarse Chico Bestia dormido.

Raven escucho y volteó a ver al cambia formas, estaba agitado, se acercó a él y tocó su frente, él se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre.

-No…no…por favor…-seguía el mutante, la titán solo lo veía y trataba de entender lo que decía.

-No…no se la lleven,…déjenla conmigo,…no….no...mmm…Genevive, genevive – decía el chico.

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, alejó su mano de él, _"está soñando con ella"_ pensó con molestia, aunque se encontraba molesta por escuchar a Chico Bestia, decidió que lo mejor era bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, a ver si así dejaba de decir tantas tonterías.

Raven fue a la cocina a buscar un envase con agua y un trapo, no podía darle medicinas porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el sistema de Chico Bestia. Tan rápido como fue, volvió y se sentó al lado del mutante que no dejaba de decir incoherencias y lo único que se entendía de todo lo que decía era el nombre de la chica con poderes congelantes.

-Gen….geny….ven, no…no…te...vayas – repetía Chico Bestia.

Raven sumergió el trapo en el agua luego lo sacó, lo exprimió y lo colocó en la frente del cambia formas, mientras que en su cabeza muchos pensamientos invadían su mente: _"¿Por qué está soñando con ella?"_ , _"¿Qué estará soñando?"_ , _"¿Será verdad lo que dijo Cyborg hoy día?"_ y luego _"y a mí ¿por qué me importa tanto?"_ pensó de manera analítica.

En los sueños de Chico Bestia, la escena que estaba presenciando era la de Genevive ahogándose en el mar y poco a poco se iba perdiendo entre las olas y él por más que corría para llegar y ayudarla simplemente no avanzaba, trataba y no podía, un sentimiento de profunda angustia lo embargaba, todo parecía tan real.

Poco a poco él joven dejo de agitarse, la fiebre ya estaba bajando y podía dormir tranquilo, Raven al verlo mejor se relajó; Chico Bestia al acomodarse un poco en la almohada de manera inconsciente inhalo la fragancia de la hechicera.

-Uhhh…Raven…-murmuró aspirando su aroma y luego esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven abrió los ojos sorprendida, "¿dijo mi nombre?", "no, no, no, imposible, él está soñando con su n…, con esa chica" pensaba dando la contra a lo que realmente escucho, pero su corazón sabía y por eso latía fuertemente.

 _-"No te mientas Raven, sabes que dijo tu nombre, a poco no lo ves frágil así"–_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, Raven volteó y miró toda su habitación en busca de alguien pero no había nadie.

-Creo que necesito meditar más – dijo en un susurró.

-.-

Por la mañana, el primero en despertar es Gar, abre sus ojos con lentitud, parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Raven, recordó que sus amigos habían insistido en que ella lo curará y al parecer así lo hizo porque se sentía muy bien, levantó sus brazos y vio que apenas tenía unas heridas ligeras, volteó lentamente y aún lado por encima de la sabana con la que estaba cubierto se encontraba Raven dormida, el cambia formas al verla sonrió, se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, al hacer esto el trapo con el que ayer la gótica le bajo la fiebre cayo y el vio el envase con agua que estaba en la mesita de noche _, "me cuidó_ ", "Raven cuidó de mí" pensó con alegría pero luego su sonrisa se borró y recordó lo que ocurrió en la batalla de contra los 3 monstruos, todo lo que le dijo y la promesa que él hizo, _"ella me cuidó solo porque Robín se lo pidió"_ , " _la incomode, no cumplí mi promesa de no molestarla, seguro que fui una carga"_ , _"lo mejor será que me vaya a mi cuarto"_ pensó.

Chico Bestia con cuidado de no despertar a Raven salió de la cama, quiso salir inmediatamente pero volvió al lado de la hechicera, la miró y dijo lo más suave posible: "prometo ahora sí, no volver a ser una molestia para ti Raven pero yo siempre cuidaré de ti" intentó acariciar su mejilla pero antes de lograr su cometido, se arrepintió y caminó hacia la puerta, como aún estaba un poco mareado chocó con la mesita de noche y la hechicera se despertó con el ruido, volteó y vio que Chico Bestia estaba por irse a su habitación.

-Ya te sientes mejor – le preguntó

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias por curarme Raven y también por cuidar de mí, lamento haberte dado tantas molestias – dijo en un tono bajo y sin levantar la mirada.

Raven se sorprendió al escuchar al chico pero no dijo nada al respecto, más bien le contestó con otra cosa.

-Gracias Chico Bestia – le dijo con un tono sincero, monótono pero sincero.

El cambia formas levantó la mirada sorprendido y luego hizo un gesto de confusión.

-Sí, gracias porque ese ataque era para mí y tú…tú me salvaste – le explico la hechicera.

-No hay nada que agradecer Raven –dijo lo más suave que pudo - eso hacen los…compañeros de equipo– y al decirlo agachó la cabeza una vez más y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Genevive que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor Gary? – le preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Si Geny, ya me siento mucho mejor. – le contesto con una sonrisa el cambia formas.

-Qué bueno, pero que haces levantado tan temprano, deberías seguir descansando – le reprochó la dulce chica.

-Qué tal si tú me cuidas Geny, ¿vamos a mi habitación? – le pregunto, a lo que la chica asintió, y él tomo su mano y juntos fueron al cuarto del mutante.

Raven que había visto todo se quedó con aquella imagen en su cabeza y con la frase que le dijo al final el chico: "No hay nada que agradecer, eso hacen los compañeros de equipo" y un sentimiento nada agradable se instaló en su pecho y pensó: "¿Compañeros de equipo? es que ¿ya no somos amigos?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.

Besos, cuídense.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa, espero que estén muy bien y que todo les esté yendo excelente, sé que me desaparecí por todo el mes anterior (omitamos eso) pero espero que este pequeño capitulo les guste.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **TIEMPO CONTIGO**

Ya había una semana desde el incidente con Johny Rancid, ahora el cambia formas se encontraba en muy buena estado, tuvo muchos días de descanso ya que los villanos no quisieron hacer de las suyas.

Eran las 11 am. y él se encontraba recostado en la cama de Geny mientras que ella había ido por algo para comer, todos esos días no había querido cruzarse con Raven, se la había pasado metido en su habitación o en la de Genevive, se sentía culpable por haber roto la promesa de no molestarla pero a partir de ahora ya no lo haría, además de ahora en adelante tenía que ser mucho más fuerte y no solo porque tenía que defenderse o por defender a sus amigos o por defender a Jump City sino también que ahora tenía que cuidar de su pequeña Geny, desde que apareció y aunque solo se la habían pasado en la torre, su vida comenzó a cambiar, sonreía todos los días, ella era con quien compartía sus bromas, con quien compartía sus momentos de juego, la verdad es que ella apareció como una bendición divina.

Chico Bestia estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Geny estaba en la puerta con un tazón lleno de fruta picada en la mano.

-¿En que tanto piensas Gary? – pregunto la rubia.

Al escuchar se sobresaltó y giro a verla, le sonrió y le respondió.

-Uhmm pensaba en que tal vez podríamos salir Geny, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos al cine? –le propuso el cambia formas.

\- ¡Oh sí, me encantaría!– le contesto y camino hasta la cama, puso el tazón en su mesita de noche y luego abrazó a Gar, Chico Bestia correspondió al abrazo con efusividad, esa unión lo hacía sentirse muy aliviado.

-Gracias – dijo la chica de ojos azules en pleno abrazo, -gracias porque sé que esto es solo el principio de cosas muy bonitas para poder recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido – continuo diciendo sin romper el abrazo.

-Claro que sí, no me volveré a alejar de tu lado nunca, te lo prometo G –dijo y beso sus cabellos dorados, mimándola un poco.

Robín había ido a buscar a Chico Bestia y a su amiga para proponerles ir a comer fuera todos los del equipo, como no lo había encontrado en su habitación, decidió ir a la habitación contigua de Genevive y como la puerta estaba abierta, los encontró abrazándose y quiso retirarse antes de que los jóvenes lo vieran pero no pudo porque Geny se dio cuenta antes de que huya.

-Hola Robín - saludo la muchacha, deshaciendo el abrazo que tenía con Gar.

-Robín, viejo ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto Chico Bestia a su líder.

Robín se encontraba muy avergonzado por haber interrumpido a su amigo, él sabía lo que se sentía que interrumpieran en los momentos menos apropiados así que no podía culpar a Chico Bestia si quisiera lanzarlo de la azotea de la torre.

-Ehhmm yo, lamento interrumpir chicos, vine a preguntarles si quisieran ir a comer fuera con nosotros ya que a Cyborg se le dio por no cocinar hoy día y no queremos que Star cocine – explicó el petirrojo lo más claro posible.

Chico Bestia miró a su líder y luego a Geny, él sabía con quien quería pasar su tarde.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación Robín, pero yo prefiero quedarme con Genevive en la torre, ustedes vayan y disfruten de su almuerzo.- le respondió al enmascarado, al oír ello, los ojos zafiros de la rubia se iluminaron, amaba pasar tiempo con Gar y aunque se llevaba muy bien con Starfire y Cyborg y le tenía mucha estima al líder aún no se acostumbraba a convivir con ellos.

-De acuerdo Chico Bestia, se quedan pendiente de la torre, cualquier acontecimiento en la ciudad nos llaman – dijo Robín.

-Si viejo, no hay problema. – le contesto el cambia formas despreocupadamente.

Robín al obtener la negativa de su amigo se fue a la sala para encontrarse con los otros titanes e ir a comer.

-Novio Robín, ¿Qué dijeron nuestros amigos? ¿Vendrán? – pregunto entusiasmada la alienígena.

-No Star, Chico Bestia me dijo que prefiere quedarse con Genevive, así que tendremos que ir solo nosotros. – le contesto el enmascarado a su novia.

-¡Como que bestia y Geny no vendrán!, oh viejo, sin ellos será muy aburrido – dijo Cyborg un tanto desanimado.

-Vamos Cyborg no será tan malo, comeremos lo que quieras y Chico Bestia no te molestará por comer carne. – le animo Robín.

En la mente de la hechicera, solo quedaba lo que le dijo la semana pasada antes de salir de su habitación: _"compañeros de equipo"_ , y ahora su compañero no estará con ellos por quedarse con la niñita recién llegada.

\- _Creí que hoy sería el día que pueda tener cara a cara a Chico Bestia pero como siempre va a ignorarme y lo peor es que se quedará con esa…chica -_ pensó la hechicera iracunda.

-No necesitamos de Chico Bestia, es más puedo asegurar que será la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podamos comer decentes y tranquilos, sin dramas ni lloriqueos de niño caprichoso – dijo Raven en tono neutral.

Sus compañeros la observaron y no dijeron nada, la verdad era que desde lo ocurrido con las criaturas y su distanciamiento con Chico Bestia, su carácter aparentemente impasible había cambiado, no entendían porque alguien que demostraba tanta preocupación por sus compañeros demostraba tanto recelo con un solo miembro aunque ese miembro sea Chico Bestia, antes peleaban pero convivían y se la pasaban bien.

-Bien titanes, vámonos – dijo el líder y todos ellos salieron de la torre y subieron en el auto T rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

-.-

En la zona céntrica de Jump City, se encontraban los titanes un una mesa al aire libre esperando sus pizzas y sus refresco excepto Star, ella esperaba su frasco de mostaza tamaño familiar, aunque todo estaba tranquilo, ellos sentían que esa tranquilidad era incomoda, inclusive la hechicera nunca había tenido tanta calma cuando salían a comer y eso la desesperaba.

- _ **¿Lo extrañas?, te hace falta uno de sus chistes para que esto tenga sentido**_ –escucho otra vez Raven ý volvió abruptamente a todos lados y observo a sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien Raven? - pregunto el líder del equipo.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo…solo me pareció escuchar el zumbido de un mosquito – contestando lo primero que le vino a la mente.

\- _Maldita sea, justo lo que me temía, esas voces vienen de mí interior, necesito llegar a la torre y ver que está ocurriendo_ – pensó intrigada la gótica.

Cyborg, Robín y Starfire estaban teniendo una charla amena pero de la cual no participaba la hechicera que estaba metida en sus pensamientos por lo que prefirieron dejarla así, conocían a Raven y sabían que era mejor no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Y así el almuerzo de los titanes fue tranquilo, extremadamente tranquilo.

-.-

Entretanto en la torre T, Chico Bestia y Genevive veían un documental sobre osos panda en la sala por pedido de la señorita que amaba a los pandas y obviamente el metamorfo no pudo negarse a sus pedidos.

 _Los pandas son expertos trepadores de árboles y saben nadar, cuando las madres pandas dan a luz, se quedan con sus crías de tres a cuatro meses en cuevas o en huecos de los árboles._

-Owww que lindos son, ¿no te parece Gary? – le pregunto la rubia.

-Si Geny, son muy adorables y abrazables – respondiéndole con sinceridad.

-Me encantaría poder conocer uno – dijo la chica con ilusión

-Pues lo puedes tener ahora mismo – dicho esto Garfield se convirtió en un panda verde.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y comenzó a reír sutilmente y se acercó al panda verde que estaba en el mueble.

-Oh Gar estás más adorable que nunca, que tierno te ves – le decía mientras le acariciaba y el panda solo se dejaba consentir por las caricias de la muchacha.

Y así se pasaron por mucho rato, Geny jugando con su adorable y abrazable oso panda.

-.-

Los titanes decidieron comprar una pizza vegetariana para su compañero y unas donas para Genevive ya que habían notado que es muy amante de las cosas dulces.

Y fueron a dar unas vueltas con el auto T para no desaprovechar su salida.

-.-

En medio de los juegos de Chico Bestia como panda y Geny, se terminó el documental, se cansaron de tanto juego por lo que Gar volvió a su forma normal, muy agitado.

-Eso de ser grande, gordo y peludo es bueno por un ratito – dijo agitado el cambia formas

-Te veías precioso Gar, gracias me permitiste jugar con un panda verde.

-Jajajaja que bueno que te divertiste Geny, te prometo que el algún momento te llevaré para que conozcas a un panda de blanco y negro. – dijo solemne el mutante a la pequeña rubia.

-Muchas gracias Gar, pero yo ya soy feliz con mi oso panda verde – y dicho esto abrazo muy fuerte a su "panda humano"

Así permanecieron por un rato hasta que el chico pregunto: - ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Uhmm pues, ¿te acuerdas cuándo?…bueno la cuestión es que…nosotros cantábamos tanto para ver quien se quedaba afónico primero, bien cantemos pero no hasta sin quedar sin voz, ¿sí?

En ese momento Chico Bestia quedo en jaque, hace muchísimo que no cantaba, con las únicas personas que cantaba ya no estaban, excepto Geny que apareció como milagro.

Sus orejas decayeron un poco y su mirada se opacó, canciones lindas venían a sus recuerdos y eso Geny lo notó, tal vez no debió haber pedido tanto pero ella realmente ansiaba cantar con Gar, también era difícil para ella, así que no se echó para atrás y ella comenzó a cantar suavemente:

 _Nadie como tú para hacerme reír_ _  
_ _Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí_ _  
_ _Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_ _  
_ _Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir_ _  
_ _Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad_ _  
_ _De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz_

Los ojos de Gar se abrieron muchísimo, esa canción, la voz de Geny había cambiado, se notaba más madura pero conservaba la dulzura para cantar, una voz arrulladora.

Motivado con que haya empezado la canción, siguió la canción.

 _Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_ _  
_ _El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad_ _  
_ _Solamente tú lo puedes entender_ _  
_ _Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer_ _  
_ _En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_ _  
_ _Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

-Sigues cantando tan lindo como siempre Gar – dijo una emocionada Genevive.

El no dijo nada y solo la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola en un cálido y confortable abrazo, lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero se resistía, Geny se encontraba en una situación similar.

 **Continuara**

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, salió cortito pero espero que les haya transmitido todo aquello que quería.

La canción que puse es la de _Nadie como tú_ de La oreja de Van Gogh, me gusta mucho esa canción, es muy linda.

Besos, cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaa, bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo y me pasaría mucho explicándoles así que mejor les dejo algo que realmente pueda ser de su atención y agrado y es un nuevo capítulo para esta historia.

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **DÍA DE CINE**

Geny se estaba arreglando para salir con Gar, se maquillo ligeramente y se peinó cuando se vio al espejo quedo satisfecha con el resultado, estaba muy bonita traía un vestido celeste y salidas con tacón pero no muy alto, mientras que en la otra habitación Chico Bestia también se arreglaba un tanto apresurado ya que las funciones en el cine iban a empezar y quería llegar y elegir una buena película y unos asientos en el medio para que apreciaran bien todo, cuando estuvo listo fue hacia su armario, sacó una cajita y luego la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, él hubiera querido ponerse su ropa casual pero ¿para qué? La gente vería ridículo al superhéroe verde vestido como la gente normal era mejor ir con uniforme además no sabía que puede presentarse, tal vez algún villano quiera hacer de las suyas cuando estaba con G, luego de verse una última vez en el espejo y de verificar que tenía todo lo necesario salió directo a la habitación de la rubia que estaba a unos pasos de la suya, cuando salió de su habitación choco con alguien y cuando levanto la mirada vio que se trataba de Raven que se traslada como siempre a la sala para leer ya que llevaba uno de sus libros de lectura "ligera" como una vez le dijo, estaban frente a frente después de muchos días de evasión y no salía ni un monosílabo solo se miraban fijamente, hasta que al fin alguien hablo.

-Disculpa Raven, no me fije por donde iba – dijo lo más claro que pudo

-No, no importa, yo también andaba distraída – le respondió de manera neutra pero tratando de apaciguar la tensión y al observarlo tan detenidamente vio que estaba arreglado aunque con el uniforme, él estaba peinado y con perfume, el más envolvente perfume y sin pensarlo mucho dijo: ¿Vas a salir?

El la miro sorprendido, ¿cómo era que se había dado cuenta? no tenía otra ropa y la verdad él no había notado la diferencia en el espejo, según su propia opinión estaba como para cualquier día.

-S..i s.i, voy a salir con G, vamos a ir al cine – dijo un tanto perturbado.

-Ahhh bueno, que bien, diviértanse - dijo Raven un tanto contrariada, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él la invitara a ella? Sus propios pensamientos le parecieron estúpidos así que prefirió irse sin decir nada más, paso de largo sin voltear a mirarlo.

Chico Bestia volteo a mirarla y con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, _¿Qué fue todo eso?_ Lo primero que pensó, _al menos no peleamos como siempre, Chico Bestia concéntrate, Geny está esperando_ y ante su ultimo pensamiento fue presuroso y toco la puerta de la rubia.

Geny estaba sentada en su cama cuando escucho el tocar de su puerta, ya sabía quién era, sonrió y vio la hora eran las 4:15 pm. y él le dijo que estaría ahí a las 4:00 pm., no había duda que algunos viejos hábitos nunca cambiaban y una risita se escapó de sus labios al rememorar a Gar llegando tarde a una reunión, fue tan divertido; reprimió sus risas y puso la mejor cara seria que pudo y abrió la puerta, un feliz Chico Bestia ingreso pero al ver su expresión seria se borró su sonrisa totalmente.

-¿G pasa algo? – preguntó Gar confundido

-¿Pasa algo? Claro que pasa ya ha pasado más de un cuarto de hora y yo esperando pensé que me habías plantado – se moría de risa pero quería jugar un poco, por ver esa cara de confusión y miedo que ponía Gar que lo hacía ver tan tierno aguantaría la risa.

\- G en verdad lo siento, me demore un poco más de lo previsto pero ya estoy aquí y como tú ya estas lista entonces podemos ir ahora, no hay problema. – dijo con una sonrisa tratando de "calmar" a Geny.

-¿Ir? No, no yo ya no voy contigo, como demoraste acepte salir con alguien más de la torre – dijo siguiendo el juego que había iniciado.

-¡Quééééé! – Gritó – ¿Geny cómo es posible? Solo me demore un cuarto de hora, ¿con quién saldrás entonces? – preguntó molesto y aniñado.

-Con…con – y ahora que debía seguir el juego no sabía que decir, _genial_ pensó _me quede sin ideas_ siguió hasta que le llego su idea _–_ Con Cyborg _–_ dijo lo más natural que pudo.

\- ¡Con Cyborg! – Dijo asombrado y enojado – ahora me va a escuchar, ¿cómo es posible que te invite a salir aprovechándose de mi demora? - Dijo y luego se volteó para ir a buscar a su "amigo".

Genevive pensó que había sido suficiente además no quería que Gary se peleara con su amigo por culpa suya pero es que todo esto le causaba mucha gracia, así que sin más se puso a reír a carcajadas, Gar al escuchar la risa de G volteó y al verla entendió que todo había sido invento suyo, él se rio junto con ella y se acercó a ella para castigarla y que mejor castigo que las cosquillas, comenzaron con su juego que duro horas para ellos pero no habían pasado más de cinco minutos, se arreglaron un poco y salieron de la habitación.

Al entrar en la sala encontraron a Cyborg y a Robín en la consola, estaban jugando emocionados y Starfire estaba en la cocina haciendo de esas gelatinas de su planeta que el único que se comía eso era sedita, sabía que debía reportarle a Robín sus movimientos.

-Robín viejo voy a salir con G, voy al cine – dijo lo más alto que se pudo.

El primero detener el juego fue Cyborg y volteo a ver a los jóvenes que iban a ir al cine.

-¡Geny que bonita estas! Le dijo Cyborg a la muchacha haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Si amiga Geny, estas muy bella – le dijo la tamaraneana de forma sincera.

-Chico Bestia sabes que cada vez que quieras salir me lo tienes que reportar con anticipación – dijo Robín en forma escueta.

-Si lo sé, pero se me olvido decirte Robín, lo siento pero ya había quedado con G y hoy vamos a salir si o si – le dijo un convencido Chico Bestia.

-Bueno está bien pero sabes que cualquier cosa que ocurra te llamare a tu comunicador así que no lo apagues ¿entendido? – dijo Robín, sabía que debía darle espacio con su amiga además el cómo líder no había dado el mejor ejemplo, últimamente se iba mucho con Starfire y no avisaba.

-Si entiendo Robín, nos vemos chicos – dijo Chico Bestia y salió junto con Genevive de la torre.

-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la torre la hechicera estaba meditando o al menos intentaba hacer, últimamente las voces que escuchaba la dejaban aturdida, ya había intentada ver qué pasaba con sus emociones y no encontró nada o tal vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manifestarse en never more por ello es que sagradamente había aumentado sus horas de meditación, sin embargo luego escucho un aleteo de un animal grande y abrió los ojos frente a sus ojos Chico Bestia convertido en pterodáctilo y su rubia amiga sobre él.

- _Van a su cita_ – pensó pero otra vez escucho esa voz: _"Como es posible, ella aparece y nos deja de lado, ni siquiera podemos hablarle pero ella puede subirse en su espalda, debemos deshacernos de esa niña"._

 _-¿Deshacernos de la chica? Pero que dices, ¿Quién eres?, muéstrate, a mí no me dicen que hacer –_ pensó Raven dándole la contra.

Luego de eso Raven no escucho más a esa voz, quiso volver a meditar pero la imagen de Chico Bestia con su cita no la dejaba en paz por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ir con sus amigos y tratar de despejar su mente.

En la sala Raven no encontró la paz que buscaba porque Cyborg y Star querían seguir a Chico Bestia y ver lo que hacían y Robín que trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón y decirles que no podían ir porque eran cosas de Chico Bestia y que no debían inmiscuirse.

-Pero nosotros no queremos ir a ver a Chico Bestia – dijo Cyborg falsamente.

-Si el amigo Cyborg tiene razón nosotros queremos ir al cine – dijo Starfire siguiendo la idea falsa de su amigo robótico.

\- ¿Por qué será que no les creo? Lo único que quieren es ir a ver cómo va la salida de Chico Bestia con Genevive – dijo molesto Robín.

-Novio Robín no seas así, nosotros solo queremos ir al cine y ver una grandiosa película, solo eso, vamos – le dijo mientras hacia sus ojos como los del gato de Shrek.

Para Robín esa mirada paralizaba todos sus sentidos, Star no era consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él con solo una mirada, con sus decisiones dominadas por la alienígena aceptó ir al cine.

-Está bien iremos al cine pero si casualmente coincidimos con ellos en la sala de cine nos retiramos ¿entendido? – dijo Robín.

-Claro, claro lo que tú digas novio Robín – dijo Starfire y luego lo abrazo con amor, gran premio para el líder que estaba feliz de hacer a su novia feliz.

-Si viejo, no hay problema – dijo Cyborg, él sabía que si tenían la suerte que él y Star esperaban tener, podrían ver en primera fila la cita de los tortolos de la torre, así por el momento todo andaba de maravillas.

\- ¿Raven quieres ir al cine con nosotros? – pregunto Robín a la chica de ojos amatistas.

-Yo prefiero quedarme en la torre Robín - dijo Raven, sabía que si iba y casualmente se encontraban con ellos esa voz volvería a hacerse presente estaba empezando a sospechar que todo eso tenía que ver con la niña esa, no confiaba en ella y ahora debía estar más alerta aunque sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otra parte, Chico Bestia, si ella resultaba mala con sospechaba podría hacerle daño a su amigo y ella no podría permitir eso, ella tenía que a velar por el bienestar de todos los titanes. – Cambie de opinión, si quiero ir al cine con ustedes.

Todos la miraron y no dijeron nada, prefirieron ir rápido al cine porque si no se perderían mucho de la cita de sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el cine Chico Bestia y Geny estaban en la fila de los boletos para poder elegir qué película iban a ver, por los carteles grandes que habían dos estrenos de películas, una era de terror y la otra era de comedia, por Gar las dos estaban bien aunque él preferiría ver la de terror tenía ver también por Geny, ella era muy asustadiza así lo mejor que pudo hacer fue optar por la comedia, compraron sus palomitas y gaseosas sin olvidar también las galletas de chocolate que pidió Genevive.

Luego entraron a la sala de cine en las filas del medio como quería Chico Bestia, empezaron a ver los avances de otras películas mientras sonreían y hacían pequeñas bromas con la comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado veinte minutos y los héroes estaban en la fila de los boletos, al estar en frente y ver las dos películas empezaron a elegir.

-Bien chicos ¿qué película quieren ver?

Cyborg y Starfire se miraron y ahora ¿dónde pueden estar?

-Bueno no sé, la de terror se ve como "la que nos gusta ver" – dijo Cyborg haciendo énfasis para que su compañera extraterrestre entienda.

Raven por otro lado quería encontrar la sala de cine y para ello debía sentir como Chico Bestia, si bien sabía que él amaba las películas de terror como a los videojuegos sabía también que por muy infantil que fuera él también era un caballero y viendo que su amiga era muy miedosa lo más sensato era que opte por una película cómica.

-Mejor la comedia – dijo Raven segura.

-¿La comedia? – Pregunto Robín – Pero si a ti no te gustan las comedias Raven – dijo.

-Bueno tal vez sea tiempo de ver otras cosas hacer si me gustan – dijo Raven tapándose con su capucha, como se había olvidado que ella no gustaba de la comedia.

-Bien la comedia entonces – dijo Robín.

-Pero nosotros queremos la de terror – dijo Cyborg y la titán alienígena asintió apoyando a su amigo.

Y el líder se quedó en jaque, no sabía que elegir una película iba a ser tan difícil.

 **Continuará**

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy.

Hasta la próxima, besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **PROMESAS Y LAGRIMAS**

Frente a la taquilla estaban los titanes que no podían elegir una película, se les hacía eterno mientras que Raven quería ver la comedia, Cyborg y Starfire querían la película de terror y Robín mantenía su posición neutral como líder.

-Queremos ir a ver la película de terror amiga Raven, otro día podremos ver una comedia– dijo conciliadoramente la dulce extraterrestre.

-No, yo quiero la comedia chicos – dijo Raven firme.

-Pero Raven, a ti no te gustan las comedias, las aborreces, dices que son una pérdida de tiempo– dijo un Cyborg dramático.

Raven entendió que sus amigos pensaban que Chico Bestia estaba en la sala de terror: ¡ _oh por azar! y ahora como hago para que acepten la otra película_ pensó la gótica.

-Podrían decidirse ya, ambas películas están por empezar y si siguen así no veremos ninguna-dijo Robín un tanto impaciente.

Star quería ir a ver cómo iba la cita de su amigo porque lo estimaba mucho y también ver alguna demostración de afecto pero no quería que haya incomodidades en el equipo, así que decidió preguntarle a Raven el porqué de su negativa a la película de terror.

-Amiga Raven ¿pasa algo?, tu por mucho siempre prefieres las películas de terror por ser tan escalofriantes y oscuras porque tu no temes de eso como nosotros- dijo la alienígena tratando de entender a su amiga.

 _-Eso es Star, así ellos no tendrán más que complacerme- pensó Raven con satisfacción._

-Si Star tienes razón, pasa algo – dijo la hechicera dejando intrigados a sus amigos.

-Dinos Raven, nosotros te entenderemos –Dijo Robín ya preocupado por la gótica.

-Bien, en estos días no me he sentido bien, si lo han podido notar medito más porque quiero mantener mis emociones controladas, no creo que sea para tanto pero por ahora no es favorable que vea terror, ustedes se acuerdan la última vez que tuve miedo y no quise aceptarlo – relato Raven a sus compañeros, en parte si era verdad lo que decía, había algo en su interior pero ni ella descifraba que o quien era.

-Bueno Raven, Star y yo queríamos la película de terror pero si tu estas así lo mejor será que veamos la comedia porque antes que nada somos un equipo y nos cuidamos –Dijo Cyborg firme, es cierto que él quería ver cómo iba su amigo porque lo apreciaba (por chismoso -.-) pero si Raven se sentía de esa manera era mejor no tentar a su suerte ya que el terror y las emociones inestables de la hechicera podrían generar problemas para todos.

-Si amiga Raven, nosotros te entendemos y queremos que estés tranquila, así que vamos a reírnos con una comedia, te gustaran ya verás que sí, amigo Chico Bestia y yo disfrutamos mucho de esas películas- Dijo alegremente la tamaraneana.

Robin solo puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y ella asintió agradeciéndole.

Cyborg se acercó a la taquilla y pidió las cuatro entradas para la película de comedia, una vez que tuvo los tickets fueron por las palomitas y ya que no iban a ver a sus amigos según Cyborg decidió que al menos disfrutaría comprando una variedad de comida y sus amigos solo quisieron palomitas y refrescos.

-.-

En la sala de cine se veían los últimos anuncios de otras películas, los titanes se estaban acomodando en sus asientos en el siguiente orden: Robín, Star, Cyborg y Raven. De pronto el titán robótico se percató de que solo dos filas más adelante estaba su verde amigo y la dulce rubia, se tuvo que morder su mano metálica de la emoción y rogaba porque el enmascarado no se diera cuenta sino los iba a sacar de ahí, cuidadosamente volteo y se lo comento susurrando a Star.

-Star no vayas a gritar, ni a hacer muecas, ni nada pero fíjate en las personas que están dos filas más abajo- le dijo un Cyborg con una emoción contenida.

La novia de Robín así lo hizo y cuando los vio ahí estuvo a punto de gritar así que Cyborg hizo lo mejor que pudo para poder callarla, le metió un gran puñado de palomitas a la boca.

-Cyborg! ¿Por qué le haces eso a Star?- dijo Robín viendo como su novia estaba ahogándose con tantas palomitas en la boca.

-Lo siento viejo, solo quería darle de probar de mis palomitas a Star porque tienen una salsa encima- mintió el titán robótico.

-Novio Robín no te preocupes, estoy bien y esas palomitas están gloriosas amigo Cyborg-dijo la tamaraneana ya más calmada siguiéndole la mentira a su amigo.

-Bien, ya que están tan sabrosas yo también quiero probarlas-dijo el enmascarado estirando la mano para poder tomar un poco de las palomitas de Cyborg.

Las palomitas no tenían nada de diferente, la mentira de ambos titanes estaba a punto de ser descubierta, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlas, se escuchó de la otra fila: ¡La película ya va empezar! Haciendo que Robín se olvidara de su objetivo enfocando su atención a la pantalla enorme.

Mientras tanto la hechicera ya había identificado a su "compañero de equipo" con su acompañante, sus sonrisitas cómplices no le agradaban pero ella trataba de no prestarle atención sin éxito ya que no le importaba la película en lo absoluto.

-.-

La película transcurrió tranquila, Robín no se dio cuenta de que el cambia formas y la damita de hielo estaban justo en la misma sala de cine, Cyborg y Starfire estaban pendientes de cualquier posible acercamiento pero luego se interesaron por la película, Raven no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la parejita, en absoluto le interesaban las comedias, le parecían muy estúpidas y sin gracia preferiría leer un libro antes que esas películas; sus ojos solo veían como Chico Bestia le daba los bocadillos en la boca a Geny y ella le daba un poco de la bebida y se reían a más no poder.

 _-¿Qué hago yo aquí? Debería estar en mi habitación meditando, no cuidando la cita de un compañero de equipo, si le va bien o mal es su problema. – pensaba la hechicera con fastidio._

 _-Bien sabes que no es así, estas aquí porque te interesa, se te hace un nudo en la garganta de solo verlos, sabes que toda esa ternura y protección es para ti – le replico la voz en su mente._

 _-¿Para mí? Estas mal, el solo es un compañero entrometido que lo único que hace es sacarme de mis cabales, el nudo en la garganta son las arcadas que me dan que las personas sean tan estúpidamente cursis y hasta ahora no me has dicho ¿quién eres y qué haces en mi cabeza? – contestaba tajante la gótica a aquella voz desconocida._

 _-Jajaja jajaja sigues negándolo, mejor mira la escena – dijo la voz y despareció._

Ya había finalizado la película la verdad era que se la había pasado genial junto a G, pero sabía que debían volver, a su líder no le agradaría que llegará tarde y aunque él nunca le gusta seguir ordenes ahora lo tenía que hacer por Geny ya que si estaba en la torre era con la condición de que el respondiera por ella, que velará porque se cumplieran las reglas del equipo y así lo haría, lo que sea con tal de tenerla a su lado.

G se estaba levantando ya para salir de la sala cuando Gar la jala haciendo que ella vuelva a sentarse.

-¿Pasa algo malo Gary?–pregunto la rubia.

-No G, no pasa nada malo, solo que ahora tendremos que irnos a la torre pero antes que nada quiero que cierres los ojos- dijo el titán verde misterioso.

Mientras que la princesa de hielo mantenía los ojos cerrados Garfield buscaba en los bolsillos de su uniforme una cajita de terciopelo azul y cuando lo encontró le dijo: Ahora si puedes abrirlos.

-¡Oh Gary! Están hermosísimos - dijo la bella chica de ojos azules mientras veía en la caja dos cadenitas con dijes en forma de corazón con una inscripción en cada uno.

-Uno es tuyo y el otro mío, estaremos juntos toda la vida, nunca voy a dejarte y voy a protegerte de todo – dijo mientras sacaba la cadenita y con delicadeza se la ponía a la bella muchacha.

-Esta hermoso, ahora tu – ella le coloco la otra cadenita a Gar, luego de ello se envolvieron en un gran abrazo lleno de ternura y de promesas que se estaban haciendo.

Todos los titanes presenciaron esa escena incluso Robín que se quedó mirando como si de una película romántica se tratará, Raven que luego de su enfrentamiento mental con aquel ente desconocido, presto atención a cada cosa que pasaba ahí, sin quererlo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, estaba experimentando un dolor que jamás había sentido.

 **Continuara…**

Lo único que diré es que me siento motivada por el final de la película de Teen Titans Go.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **POSESIÓN**

Todos los titanes estaban de vuelta en la torre, la escena del cine para todos fue conmovedora en diferentes escalas pero la que sintió que una parte de ella agonizaba era la hechicera de ojos amatistas que se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir.

 **-…Flash Back…-**

-Uno es tuyo y el otro mío, estaremos juntos toda la vida, nunca voy a dejarte y voy a protegerte de todo – dijo el cambia formas mientras sacaba la cadenita y con delicadeza se la ponía a la bella muchacha.

-Esta hermoso, ahora tu – ella le coloco la otra cadenita a Gar, luego de ello se envolvieron en un gran abrazo lleno de ternura y de promesas que se estaban haciendo.

Al ver la escena una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, estaba experimentando un dolor que jamás había sentido.

 **-….Fin del Flash Back…-**

 _ **-**_ _Esa niña ya nos ha quitado bastante, es hora de que nos deshagamos de ella, nos ha arrebatado lo que más queremos, lo único puro que ha pasado en esta triste y oscura vida – oyó a aquella voz en su cabeza de nuevo._

 _-Déjame tranquila, tú no sabes lo que dices, en mi vida no hay nada bueno ni nada puro – le replico en pensamientos la gótica._

 _-Sí que lo tienes, ya no lo niegues más, se llama Chico Bestia y no voy permitir que tú acabes con esto, si tú no vas a hacer nada, lo haré yo –amenazo_

 _-¿Chico Bestia?, n..no, no es cierto, y tú no puedes hacer nada, eres solo una débil manifestación de algo que eliminare con unas horas más de meditación – le contesto Raven._

 _-Oh no, cariño yo no soy solo una débil manifestación de algo, soy la que tu creaste por emociones reprimidas desde hace mucho pero ahora me han vuelto más fuerte – escucho en su mente y dicho esto_ Raven empezó a tener un gran dolor de cabeza, sentía como dejaba de tener el control de su cuerpo y era desterrada dentro de su propia mente mientras que en su lugar quedaba una nueva personalidad que tenía una capa color turquesa y que de pronto hizo aparecer cuatro ojos de un color morado.

-.-

El sistema de seguridad de la torre fue desactivado con gran maestría, todo estaba en penumbras, casi todos dormidos, la nueva personalidad en el cuerpo de Raven buscaba a la princesa de hielo, se iba a deshacer de ella a costa de lo que fuera.

La muchacha dormía pero tenía pesadillas, se notaba muy agitada, unos rastros de lágrimas en su rostro confirmaban que lo que soñaba no era nada bonito, recuerdos y más recuerdos inundaban su mente, el cómo había adquirido sus fríos poderes era una de las cosas que quisiera borrar, sentía como dentro de sus sueños le hacían todos esos procedimientos horribles a su cuerpo para convertirla en lo que ahora es.

De pronto "Raven" entra a la habitación, sin hacer ningún ruido se acerca a la chica y sonríe de una manera terrorífica, por su mente aparecían demasiadas formas en las que podía "desaparecer" su problema.

-Se me ocurren muchas maneras de que te vayas de la vida de Chico Bestia para siempre niñita – susurro

-uhmm umhmm – se quejaba la rubia dormida.

-Con que pesadillas eh, ¿qué estas soñando? Muéstrame – dicho esto Raven puso una mano en su cabeza y vio todo a lo que Genevive le temía, vio a su creador el Dr. Chang y un gran laboratorio.

-Así que eres una creación de ese científico loco, lo mejor será devolverte del lugar del que saliste – pensó de forma retorcida y con sus poderes la hizo levitar de su cama inconsciente pero su pequeña cadenita cayo porque la tenía entre sus dedos, la rubia se había quedado dormida contemplándola.

Luego una gran sombra en forma de cuervo salió de la torre con la chica envuelta en sus oscuros poderes, la llevó a un sitio escondido en la ciudad donde operaba el científico, no le daba pena en absoluto, esta personalidad solo quería no volver a verla pero la Raven real si tenía remordimiento y batallaba dentro de su mente para poder tomar el control de su cuerpo y no causarle ese dolor a integrante verde su equipo pero no solo por simple compañerismo, lo había visto tan feliz los últimos días con aquella niña, sonriendo de una manera brillante y genuina haciendo acelerar a su "frío" corazón.

 _-No lo hagas, no lo hagas, devuélvela a la torre - gritaba Raven al ver lo que hacía._

 _-¡No! Disfruta de la función, hoy haré lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer aunque si lo has pensado – le replicó_

 _-Yo no le haría esto y no por ella, por Chico Bestia, nos odiará después de esto – intentó convencer de parar esa locura._

 _-¡Cállate! déjame hacer las cosas que tú por cobarde jamás harías._

Aunque Raven siguió y siguió batallando no logro obtener el control y pronto llegaron, era a primera vista un lugar repugnante en medio de la nada lleno de ratas pero estas ratas presentaban mutaciones genéticas y un hedor asfixiante de los químicos, vio un gran portón oxidado dejo a la chica inconsciente en el piso y toco un botón rojo que se encontraba a un lado e inmediatamente desapareció y se puso detrás de unos cilindros que se encontraban en frente.

-.-

Dentro del laboratorio se encontraba el Dr. Chang perfeccionando un nuevo suero que hacía que las personas se perdieran dentro de su propia mente y con un comando de voz él pueda manejarlos a su antojo, planeando quedarse con Jump City y todos sus habitantes.

Al oír el gran estruendo producto del timbre que coloco para que sus proveedores pudieran traerle sus implementos refunfuño y maldijo a quien estuviera interrumpiendo la creación su "aporte" a la ciencia.

-Si es uno de estos incompetentes ayudantes míos haré que se arrepienta por esto, no me gusta que me molesten y menos a estas horas – dijo a sí mismo y salió a ver qué era lo que querían.

Al abrir la puerta el enojo del científico se disipo y en su cara se formó una siniestra sonrisa al ver a la princesa desvanecida y a su merced.

-Mi dulce niña que alegría que estés otra vez conmigo – dicho esto la llevo dentro del laboratorio.

Y una mueca de satisfacción se presentó en el rostro de la Raven de capa turquesa.

 **Continuará…**

BigDragon500 pues no soy muy fan de la serie Teen Titans Go pero la película me hizo reír demasiado, me gustó mucho, para pasar un buen rato está muy bien y hay que apoyarla, la escena post créditos me hizo saltar de emoción y a las demás personas que estaban en el cine, habían muchos fans de la serie original.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, hasta la próxima.

Besos


End file.
